Cam vs Seddie
by Eva-SeddieShipper
Summary: los dos mejores amigos de Sam,ahora luchan por su amor¿quien de ellos lo conseguirá?...en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y ellos aran lo imposible por conquistar,incluso si para eso tienen que seducirla..¿ustedes eligen la pareja ganadora!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola locos fanáticos! hahahaha no se crean yo soy igual de loca…bueno en eta ocasión les traigo un finc clasificación M, para entretenerlos un rato, no es mi especialidad pero lo voy a intentar, bueno tengo varias razones para crear un finc así.**

1-me gusta el seddie y el CAM 

2-al principio iba ser seddie vs creddie pero hay más seguidores CAM (sin ofender a los pocos creddie´s ¬¬)

3-como yo no sabia por cual inclinarme mas voy a dejar que la decisión la tomen ustedes, cada vez que dejen un Review pongan al final la pareja que les guste mas, ya sea seddie o Cam y contara como voto que se irán acumulando asta el ultimo capitulo en donde terminare mi finc con Cam o seddie según su elección…

**Ahora hago un atento llamado a todos lo escritores seddie y Cam de aquí para apoyarme ya que no tengo mucho conocimiento acerca de este tipo de tramas sin mas…**

**La serie de iCarly no me pertenece el programa y los actores son propiedad de Dan, porque si me pertenecieran, iCarly no existiría (no soy tan ingeniosa¬¬)**

Comencemos

Capitulo 1: te declaro la guerra Benson

Una castaña se paseaba desesperadamente mientras bebía de una botella de agua de una manera exagerada, la chica estaba estresada eso se podía notar en su cara de frustración y en la manera en que caminaba alrededor del estudio de iCarly

-quieres tranquilizarte-le dijo de manera relajada el gordito mas famoso llamado Gibby

-no me pidas que me calme, porque los hombres no entienden, que si se le pide a las mujeres que se calmen, estas solo se alteran ía la castaña mientras bebía aun mas rápido su botella de agua, en ese instante la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver a una rubia y aun castaño bien divertido

-que son estas horas de llegar-pregunto la castaña furiosa, mientras los jóvenes se veían confundidos

-la hora del ensayo Carly es mas llegamos 30 minutos antes-comento el Castaño algo confundido por la reacción de su amiga

Ella suspiro y se tranquilizo, hace horas que estaba desesperada, y no sabía por que estaba mas molesta por el hecho de que sus mejores amigos estuvieran juntos o porque "llegaron tarde"

-o si, -es todo lo que pudo decir estaba apenada, y Gibby sabia lo que les sucedía a su amiga, así que la rescato de la pregunta de Sam

-¿esta bien Carls?

-o si, Carly estaba bien es que saben como es ella de profesional y todo eso-así se hizo un silencio incomodo del cual la rubia los saco

-bueno ya que llegamos temprano voy a comer algo

-voy contigo-le dijo Gibby

-claro vamos Gibs-ambos bajaron y con eso llego la tensión entre Carly y Freddie, tensión que para ellos era imposible romper

-¿por que te molesta que este con Sam?-hablo temeroso el castaño

-¿porque?, tu bien sabes porque Fredward

-¿así?-pregunto en un tono burlón el castaño

-claro que sabes

-bueno tal vez si se pero vamos Carly es imposible que Sam y tu bueno

-eso no lo sabes, además no se que haces detrás de ella que yo recuerde terminaron hace dos meses, ya no tienes oportunidad-el castaño se estremeció un poco

-y eso que, yo la tuve una vez es obvio que todavía puedo recuperarla

-sabes eres patético-la castaña lo miro con ojos asesino, era una muestra de que una guerra de miradas comenzaría, siempre lo hacían y el castaño siempre ganaba, Carly se estaba hartando de esa situación de macho que Freddie ponía, el sabia cuanto amaba ella a Sam y aun así no tenia los huevos suficientes para dejarla con el camino libre ¿Qué coño quería? Era justo que ahora ella lo intentara con la rubia.

Luego de un momento Carly se pregunto porque tardaba tanto Sam y desvió la mirada, cosa que hizo sonreír al joven Benson

-supongo que te rindes-la sangre de Carly hirvió ella no quería pelearse con su mejor amigo, pero la actitud de el la retaba, tomó un bocado de aire y dirigió la mejor mirada fulminante que tenia hacia Freddie, ella sonrió confiada y lo que buscaba Freddie era guerra, guerra tendría, era hora que ella luchaba por lo que quería así tenga que pasar por encima de su mejor amigo

-no Freddie, a partir de ahora tu y yo estamos en guerra. Veremos quien puede mas-el tono de Carly era tan serio y decidido que por un momento se asusto, nunca había visto tanta seguridad en la dulce Carly Shay

-bien, si eso quieres eso tendrás –Freddie le extendió la mano y ella lo estrecho en señal de trato, luego de un rato soltó su agarre y se fue a la puerta a ver porque Sam tardaba tanto, pero volvió al escuchar la voz de Freddie

-suerte. la necesitaras

-eso lo veremos Benson-dicho esto salió del estudio dejando al castaño solo y confundido…

**Solo escribí esto para ver como lo reciben si veo que no les gusta la historia la dejare inconclusa bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey , si lo se, ahora están viendo el monitor con ganas de ahorcarme por haberme tardado tanto, pero no le voy a dar escusas tontas, ni inventar que tenia mucha tarea, solo les diré que me quede muy ocupada, ¿saben lo difícil que es escribir cuando no tienes una computadora en casa?, bueno éste finc es el que voy a avanzar porque es el que mas recibió Review y mas amenazas , ya saben de quien hablo con respecto a amenazas ¬¬…bueno no los entretengo y los dejo leer….**

_**No olviden poner al final de su Review su favorito…CAM o Seddie….¡vamos asta ahora van en empate!…**_

**ICarly no me pertenece… ¡lose, la verdad duele!**

Al día siguiente los tres jóvenes platicaban con normalidad en el pasillo, claro si normal se le puede llamar a las constante miradas por parte de los dos castaños mientras la rubia hablaba aparentemente sola,

-bueno, me van a ser caso o no, lleva hablando sola y ustedes solo se miran-los jóvenes reaccionaron ante el reclamo de la rubia

-lo siento Sam es que Freddie y yo…

-ay por dios no me digan que de nuevo están saliendo

-¡no claro que no!-reclamo el castaño aunque luego transformo su cara por una sonrisa triunfal

-¿Por qué acaso estarías celosa?-pregunto Freddie, mientras se ganaba una mirada fulminante por parte de la rubia y Carly analizaba a Sam rogando que en verdad no tuviera celos su amiga

-¡estas loco!, podrían meterte un golpe por el culo y a mi no me importaría-el castaño borro su sonrisa y la castaña vaya que sonrió

-¡Sam!-regaño Carly-¿Qué te he dicho de ser grosera?

-nada Carls incluso a veces tu lo eres

-¿Qué?...Eso...eso…no es cierto-la castaña se gano una mirada de "si es cierto" por parte de sus amigos

-¡hay bueno ya!, vamos a clase Briggs nos va a matar si llegamos tarde.

Y así paso día normal y tranquilo para todos los adolecentes, nada parecía fuera de lo normal y nadie parecía lanzar el primer ataque, pero eso no quería decir que la castaña no lo haría, solo esperaba el momento prefecto.

Los chicos llegaron como normalmente lo hacían al departamento de Carly, todo parecía tranquilo no había incendios, ni desastres en la cocina y ningún "adulto" colgaba en el techo, era obvio que su hermano no estaba.

-bueno Spencer no esta, ¿que les parece si vemos una película?-los dos chicos asintieron, la morena preparo todo para una tarde de películas con sus amigos, mientras que internamente el castaño se preocupaba por no saber que tramaba Carly asta ahora todo pareció normal y el primer ataque todavía no se lanzaba.

Los tres se acostaron encima de las colchas y todo lo que había puesto Carly, y para mantenerse vigilados los dos castaños optaron por sentarse a lado de la rubia, cuando comenzó la película parecía entretenida veían "los juegos del hambre" nada diferente, todo normal claro asta que la rubia se durmió prácticamente encima de la castaña a lo que Freddie no respondió muy bien que digamos

-¿Qué crees que haces?- susurro el castaño para evitar que Sam se despertara

-¿Qué? yo no estoy haciendo nada, ella se durmió encima de mi y ahora es mi culpa-el chico no se defendió pero luego sonrió, para voltearse a ver a su amiga

-¿sabes que es patético? ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué es patético?-pregunto confundida Carly

-esto de luchar por su amor, es decir ¿enserio crees que Sam te ve mas allá de su mejor amiga?

-¡eso tu no lo sabes!-dijo la morena agachando la cabeza

-estas bromeando es obvio, es decir, estas peleando en vano, para ella eres solo su mejor amiga, ¡acéptalo! –el castaño sonrió, le había dado a Carly con lo que mas le dolía y con suerte eso la alejaría de Sam, decidió irse, creyendo que su trabajo estaba echo

-me voy Carly, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, por cierto disfruta a Sam es lo mas cerca que la vas a tener-dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta dejando a una chica demasiado molesta

Sam se levanto despacio y Carly borro rápidamente los rastros de lágrimas que tenia

-¿donde esta Freddie?-pregunto la rubia mientras estiraba los brazos

-¡Ho! se fue su mamá lo buscaba-la chica noto lo triste de su amiga, por el tono en que hablo

-¿que te pasa Carls?-la castaña iba a responder con un simple nada, pero luego reacciono, tal vez sea el momento de comentar a su amiga de sus gustos sexuales, tal vez era tiempo de subir un poco de tono, tal vez era tiempo de madurar, después de todo estaba en la edad de las hormonas, la castaña sonrió para si, dejando a Sam mas confundida, la morena la miro, la tomo del brazo y la llevo a su habitación, al llegar cerro la puerta con llave, si llegara tener suerte no iba permitir que nadie molestase

-en Carls ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Sam mientras veía como su amiga cerraba la puerta

-tengo algo que contarte, pero tienes que prometerme que no me vas a juzgar, y tampoco rechazarme

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-bueno...Es…bueno yo-y así se fue el valor de la chica estaba tan decidida y rápidamente se acobardo

-¡creí que iba ser mas fácil!

-mas fácil, ¿que Carls?, me estas confundiendo

-primero prométemelo

-pero...

-¡PROMETEMELO!

-bien lo prometo-dijo la rubia mientras alzaba su mano en señal de pacto

-¡soy gay!-la castaña lo soltó tan de golpe, que por un momento la rubia casi se desmaya

-¿Qué?

-¡que soy!

-no… no…lo repitas, pero ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-no me había dado cuenta si, paso cuando termine con mi ultimo novio, me di cuenta que nunca vi atractivo a los chicos era lo que yo creía, luego comencé a ver lindas a las niñas y cuando me di cuenta, ni yo me la creía

-me estas diciendo que no te habías dado cuenta, ¿es posible eso?

-fue posible conmigo, de un momento a otro pase de dejar de ver cara, para comenzar a ver bubis

-¡Carly no digas esas cosas!-dijo apenada la rubia

-pero no me vas a ignorar ¿verdad?

-no como crees, además yo también…-la rubia se tapo rápido la boca, mientras la castaña sonreía ampliamente, será posible que su rubia amiga tuviera sus mismos gustos de ella y eso le daría mucha, mucha ventaja con respecto a Freddie, por un momento se alegro de decirlo y no seguir apenada y humillada por Freddie

-¿acaso tu también eres?…-ella no termino su pregunta pero la rubia valla que lo entendió

-¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!,

-vamos Sam dime

-bueno no soy como tu pero tampoco tan diferente a ti

-aguarda eres bi…

-si Carly, soy bisexual, es que no me decido, así que ¿porque no los dos?-la castaña borro su sonrisa es decir ahora tenia las mismas oportunidades que Freddie, dios que no hay alguien que le diera un poquito de ventaja, pensó la morena, suspiró para calmarse un poco ahora tenia tanta oportunidad como Freddie, solo tenia que saber aprovecharla…

-bien y te parezco ya sabes sexi-Sam trago saliva al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga

-¿acaso que estas coqueteando conmigo?

-amm….puede ser después de todo eres muy linda, sabes no te lo había dicho por que eras mi amiga pero ahora que ya lo sabes, que tengo que perder-decía la castaña mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al cuerpo de su amiga, la rubia oficialmente estaba asustada, aunque una idea loca rondo por su cabeza, pero luego la borro al instante

-Carly…no creo que-la primera vez, primera vez que la morena veía a su amiga tan vulnerable por una situación así, reía internamente, vaya que al fin quien sea que controla su historia le estaba dando un poco de ventaja

-¿que pasa Sam?, es increíble que una chica atrevida como tu, me tema a mi, la dulce Carly Shay-susurro mas cerca aún, la rubia no aguanto mas y se aparto lejos de ella y se dirigió a la cama de su amiga,

-que pasa Sam- pregunto Carly preocupada de la reacción de su amiga

-no se Carly, siempre he visto a las chicas de igual manera con los chicos, y este tipo de experiencias siempre es con el genero masculino, nunca lo he intentado con una chica de verdad y de cierta manera no se que hacer-la morena suspiro, iba a abrazar a Sam y decirle que no pasara de nuevo, pero de nuevo cambio un poco, tenia que arriesgarse y para eso tendría que dejar de actuar como una niña

-sabes, yo tampoco se que hacer, pero lo intento Sam…-dijo mientras aprovechaba para acercarse a ella con un abrazo

-…y por un momento quiero dejar la faceta de chica adorable, Sam quiero ser mas como tu atrevida y libre sin importar lo que digan de mi

-pero yo aun no se

-te diré algo este será nuestro secretos ¿si?, experimentaras conmigo y si te gusta mas una chica que un chico pues hacemos esto oficial-la morena rogaba internamente que su amiga aceptara, la ventaja tendría mucho pretexto para acercarse y conquistarla, desventaja, aún esta Freddie en medio, la rubia parecía analizarlo

-acepto, pero sin compromisos y prométeme que esto no arruinara nuestra amistad

-¿Por qué?

-porque pienso tomar una decisión y tu me vas a ayudar

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto dudosa

-pues no me pueden gustar dos géneros a la vez o soy gay o soy normal, y tu me vas a ayudar-genial ahora o ganaba el corazón de Sam o ganaba el corazón de Sam. La castaña decidió cambiar de tema y al no saber que hacer sugirió a su amiga ver una película, durante toda la película la castaña trato de hacer algo, pero la seguridad que tenia hace rato se le fue por un tubo, miraba de reojo a su amiga de a lado embrocada en su cama, y le molestaba el echo de tener a su amiga y oportunidad en bandeja de plata y no saber que hacer…

-hay…hay-decía la rubia mientras se sentaba

-¿Qué pasa Sam?

-me duele mucho la espalda, a de ser por que cargue a Freddie

-¿cargaste a Freddie?

-bueno el me enojo, y lo alce para luego estrellarlo, pero creo que Freddie ha subido de peso en estos últimos años-la castaña se paro y comenzó a darle suaves masajes en la espalda de la rubia

-¿que haces?

-mi abuelo frotaba mi espalda con unas yerbas chinas para poder quedar como nueva luego de un desgarre

-y por que no lo haces con las yerbas, enserio me duele y mañana hay escuela no voy a aguantar mi espalda

-bueno para eso necesitas quitarte la blusa y acomodarte, ahora vuelvo con las yerbas -Sam sin chistar se quito el blusón que llevaba mientras la castaña traía las yerbas

-bueno va arder un poco pero vas a quedar como nueva-la castaña se subió encima de la espalda de la rubia, y desabrocho su sostén, la froto despacio y la rubia parecía que lo gozaba, mientras Carly sonreía y decía para si misma.

"punto para Carly"….

**¡Wou! Que les pareció, no se molesten si poco a poco sube de tono recuerden que es ratead M, en fin esto fue para darle un poco de ventaja a Carly, y para hacer la pelea un poco mas interesante….sigan votando asta ahora va en empate…**

**Bye**

**Gracias por sus reviews y amenazas gggg de verdad me alegra que aunque no comenten me lleguen alertas de favoritos…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey como dicen que les va, aquí llegue yo de nuevo antes de que me saquen las tripas ¬¬, por cierto vaya que saben amenazar heee… cada ves que leo sus reviews me da gusto y a la vez miedo gggg, ahí voy actualizar martes y jueves.**

**Bueno no los molesto más y sigan votando…gracias por los reviews y alertas, por cierto que hagan mas historias, aunque iCarly este en la recta final, no hay que perder el espíritu por escribir sus historias.**

**ICarly no me pertenece, está historia es sin animo de lucro y para fines de expresar mi rareza.**

Miércoles por la mañana mitad de la semana, un día como cualquier otro, a menos claro que la noche anterior haigas tenido una platica con la chica que tanto amas, y vaya que Carly Shay estaba feliz con eso, ahora ya no vería los miércoles como cualquier otro día , en definitiva seria su día favorito de la semana…

-adoro esas hierbas chinas en verdad que ahora tengo la espalda como nueva

-de lo dije-platicaban las dos amigas en los casilleros de la escuela y mientras hablaban un castaño muy conocido se apareció a saludarlas

-hola niñas, ¿que tal su día?

-¡hay Freddie siempre tan amable!-burlo, no, no la chica rubia, la castaña

-bueno Carly un poco de madurez y gentileza no arruina el día de nadie

-¿que vas a saber de madurez Freddie? ¡Eres todavía el niño de mami!

-para tu información mi mama ya no me mima tanto

-¿desde cuando? desde ayer-ok asta ese momento la rubia estaba mas que atemorizada, sus amigos nunca se hablaban así…y para ella era obvio que aquí había algo mal

-Carly hace años que no me dan el baño anti piojos

-¡chicos!

-¡eso es lo que tu dices!

-¡chicos!-grito mas fuerte la rubia

-¿que coño pasa con ustedes?, parecen esposos, no me digan ¿me están dando una lección de cómo me veo cuando discuto con Freddie?

-no Sam, es que Freddie y yo…

-estamos algo disgustados es todo-termino la frase el moreno, porque para el seria estúpido decir que están peleado por ella

-pues solucionen sus problemas y ya, es raro ver a "los dos mejores amigos del mundo" peleados-con eso mismo los tres se dirigieron a su clase normal el día paso tranquilo no había nada fuera delo normal a excepción de

Miradas asesinas, tareas, el maestro Howard gritando, mas miradas asesina, insultos de Sam y Freddie ,coqueteos por parte de Carly, mas miradas asesina, Howard y Briggs besándose en la sala de maestros, peleas de Sam y Freddie, mas miradas asesinas…

A la hora de salir los castaños se fueron solos, debido que por una pequeña travesurita, Sam se tuvo que quedar en detención, y a pesar de las peleas y la disputa del corazón de Sam, los muchachos todavía podían ir de manera civilizada a sus casa…ok no

-voy ganando Freddie-soltó la castaña para interrumpir ese silencio asesino que los dos tenían

-¿Qué?, lograste que Sam te diera un abrazo-se burlo el castaño

-¿sabes Freddie?, estas demasiado confiado últimamente, ¿deberás no te da miedo que te robe a Sam?

-¡Carly!, ¿por algo estoy confiado?, ¿no?

-dime algo, ¿te has preguntado los gustos sexuales de Sam últimamente?

-no

-deberías-canturreo la chica mientras entraba a su departamento, antes de que su amigo reaccionara

-¿ah?-el chico valla que estaba perdido, no tenía ni idea de que quiso decir su amiga, seguro y esta confundido

-¡estoy confundido Carly!-lo ven les dije que estaba confundido, pero para ese entonces su amiga ya se había ido, ahora tenia que averiguarlo el…

Y no, no pudo llevaba media hora pensado en que quiso decir su amiga con eso, iba de un lado a otro y no, no podía, pero yo le iba dar un empujoncito

-¡Ho por dios, Sam es lesbiana!-bueno no fue un empujoncito, pero es mi finc así que no me critiquen ¬¬

El castaño salió dispuesto a aclarar su duda con Carly pero se topo con una agresiva chica en la puerta

-hola Sam, ¿vienes a casa de Carly?

-no me gusta esta puerta y vine a admirarla-mal día para intentar algo, la rubia no estaba de buenas, ¿no lo notaron?

-¡oye!, es que pensé que de casualidad viniste a verme a mi

-a ti y ¿porque a ti?

-bueno…-tal vez no importaba la actitud de la chica hoy, si sus análisis son ciertos, tenia que empezar a actuar y trata de que la rubia cambiara de bando

-tu te acuerdas de lo que te sugerí ase poco

-no

-a bueno de tu y yo

-no lo he pensado y no me presiones-expreso la chica

-Sam tuviste una semana para pensarlo

-¿y?, los maestros me dan dos meses para entregar tareas y ni así los hago

-Sam

-no te voy a contestar aurita y menos a mitad del pasillo donde nos puede oír cualquier chismoso

-pensé que no te habías dado cuenta-salió un niño con fachada de adulto detrás de las plantas de la esquina, si todos habían madurado, menos uno…Spencer…

-de echo no me había dado cuenta, solo lo dije por decir-muy tarde el adulto ya había porreado la puerta en su cara mientras murmuraba cosas de los adolecentes

-bueno creo que voy adentro con Spencer y…-la rubia no termino por que el castaño la levanto a manera de novia y la arrastro a su apartamento mientras ella pataleaba ,ella no erra de gritar como damisela en apuros.

-¡ahora hablaras conmigo!-decía Freddie mientras la bajaba y la pegaba en la pared estado el enfrente y Sam en medio

-¡Fredward Benson! , se que últimamente ya no te golpeo como antes, pero estas a punto de acabar con mi paciencia

-no, ahora me contestas, ya me canse de esperar

-¿tanto quieres una respuesta?

-¡si!

-no, no quiero regresar contigo, allí tienes tu respuesta-la rubia se aparto de el furiosa, nadie había violado su espacio vital sin su consentimiento, y nadie lo hacia sin tener después un merecido castigo

-Sam-susurro el castaño, era oficial estaba perdido, la razón de tanto confianza de el, era creer que la rubia todavía sentía algo hacia su persona, ahora no tenia oportunidad con ella

-me voy-la rubia se dirigió a la puerta, pero el no se lo permitió, la tomo del brazo y la beso, la beso con todo el amor que pudo, demostrándole lo mucho que la quería, por su parte la rubia estaba asustada era la segunda vez que la besaban así durante el día, si antes estaba tan decidida, ahora ya no esta tan segura de lo que quería hacer…

Tenía un problema y era el más raro de todos sus problemas, estaba jugando con sus dos mejores amigos, y bien dice que cuando juegas con fuego….te puedes quemar.

**Hola, ¿si se nota que no tenia gansa de escribir?, pero estoy enferma y eso justifica mi falta de ganas, pero para el martes tratare de subir una mejor actualización rueguen porque me cure.**

**Gracias por su reviews y alertas espero y no desilusionarlos**

**¡Arriba seddie!**

**¡Arriba Cam! **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hey! ¿Como dicen que les va? Bueno lo prometido es deuda así que aquí esta el Cap. siguiente; espero y les guste, aunque yo pienso que salió como si lo estuviera haciendo a la carrera en fin, ustedes opinen y comenten.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas...Me hacen sentir feliz…**

_**3 cosas antes de comenzar…**_

_**Lizmarlcas: SI SE QUE NO HE ESCRITO NADA CAM PERO AUN ASÍ ME GUSTA LEERLO, QUE NO ESCRIBA DE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO ME GUSTE, SOLO QUE NO SE ME DA HACERLO, PERO HE LEÍDO MUCHOS FINCS CAM Y ME HAN ENCANTADO.=) GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW**_

_**Juliss: NO ENTENDÍ NADA DE TU REVIEW, PERO EL MARAVILLOSO TRADUCTOR GOOGLE ME LO HIZO MAS FÁCIL; GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y ME DA GUSTO QUE HA TI TE GUSTE ¿TE GUSTA CAM? ¡SIGUE VOTANDO ENTONCES!**_

_**Dangerous239Seddie: PERDÓN POR NO HA AGRADECERTE ANTES, PERO ME ALEGRO, COMENTASTE EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS Y CLARO QUE ME ALAGO SER TU PRIMERA ESCRITORA A LA QUE ALAGASTE EN FANFICTION ESPERO Y CREES TU CUENTA, MÁNDAME UN PM CUANDO TENGAS TU PRIMERA HISTORIA BYE =)  
><strong>_

_**No olviden dejar su Review con su favorito…**_

**Comenzamos…**

Culpable, era como se sentía nuestra querida Sam, pues en su mente divagaban los recuerdos de estas ultimas semanas, pues su amigos Freddie y Carly, se habían encargado de hacerle la vida imposible a ella y su corazón, tenía miedo, pues a escondidas de cada uno hacia algo diferente con el otro y cada vez aumentaba mas de tono, moría por dentro y quería gritar lo que su corazón sentía, el problema…que su corazón no sabia que sentía, parecía fácil decirle que escogiera alguno y ya, pero todos nos hemos encontrado en una situación así y sabemos que no es tan fácil como se dice.

Dos semanas parecían una eternidad para ella, y mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas se confundía se arrepentía de haber puesto un objetivo, pero mas que sus mejores amigos sean parte de el, se puso a recordar aquella mañana en la que Carly le había echo un masaje…

Flashback

-Buenos días señorita Puckett- sonrió la morena mientras la zarandeaba para que se dignara a levantar

-amm….Carly no quiero-refunfuñaba, entre las sabanas, mientras emitía bostezos y uno que otro gruñido

-anda levántate, ¡a ya se!-ese "a ya se", no le tomo importancia, pero luego sintió los labios de su amiga plasmados en los de ella, sintiendo una gran explosión dentro de ella, luego de ese inquietante, incomodo pero placentero beso, la morena no dijo nada solo se levanto con una gran sonrisa en la cara…

La chica sonrió al recordar eso, fue el beso que marco la diferencia, pues pensó y sintió que la respuesta a todos su problemas se había ido y que sabia muy bien a quien amaba, pero como en todo buen trama de telenovela tenia que haber un pequeño giro y ese lo dio Freddie ese mismo día…

Flashback

-¡ahora hablaras conmigo!-decía Freddie mientras la bajaba y la pegaba en la pared estado el enfrente y Sam en medio

-no, no quiero regresar contigo, allí tienes tu respuesta-la rubia se aparto de el furiosa, nadie había violado su espacio vital sin su consentimiento, y nadie lo hacia sin tener después un merecido castigo

-me voy-la rubia se dirigió a la puerta, pero el no se lo permitió, la tomo del brazo y la beso, la beso con todo el amor que pudo, demostrándole lo mucho que la quería

-por favor Sam-susurro cerca de su labios

-no se-dudo y en verdad estaba dudando, ¿Cómo es que dos besos diferentes pueden saber exactamente iguales?...

La rubia ese día se volvió loca y por as que intento pedirle tiempo a Freddie este no se lo dio y tampoco se resigno pues juro que aria lo que fuera con tal de tenerla, nuestra querida Sam se quería morir, ¿pensaban que era bonito amar a dos personas a la vez?..No, no lo es y menos cuando te mueres por acabar con esto y la autora se empeña en seguir…

Flashback

-¿sabes es increíble lo bella que eres?-susurro la morena en su oído, después de una intensa sesión de besos en su apartamento

-Carls, no seas cursi-rio la chica, mientras la otra la miraba de manera rara

-¿Qué?

-¿no te gusta que te digan cosas bellas?

-no. Es demasiada miel…

Vaya que le parecía demasiada miel aunque Carly, así que esas ideas se le desaparecieran…pero Freddie…

Flashback

-vamos Puckett dame el si,-rogaba el castaño

-es demasiado pronto como para decir

-yo te ayudo a que no tardes tanto-¿ayudar? Era todo lo contario a ayudar, pues los besos que el le proporcionaba eran mas confusos que cualquier otra cosa…

Si era difícil su posición, los dos en momentos secretos le proporcionaban el más grande amor, Freddie tan dulce y cariñoso y Carly, por raro que parezca, salvaje y atrevida, si, conocía el lado que nunca había visto de cada uno y sabía que los dos estaban lejos de saber que eran un gran martirio para su corazón.

.

.

.

.

-¡va mas a mi favor Freddie!

-¿eso es lo que es para ti?, un trofeo

-no, es mas que un simple trofeo, LA AMO

-tu ¿Qué vas a saber de amor? Solo te fijas en el físico y ya

-a mira quien habla, el que dejo a Sam por alguien mejor y mas" buena"

-ya te dije que Sandra es mi a-mi-ga-¡nada mas!

Y si mientras ella se martirizaba el corazón ellos buscaban su victoria…

**Si lo se muy corto, pero tenia prisa y sigo enfermita, es culpa de coff,coff, ya saben quien…en fin gracias por sus Review y sigan comentando**

**¡ICarly! El mejor…**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?...otro jueves otro cap. Espero y este compense la porquería de cap. que subí el martes gggg ¬¬lo siento pero no me gusto mucho que digamos ese Cap.…**

**¡Bueno lean y disfruten y sigan votando!**

**ICarly no me pertenece, esté finc es con animo de entretener un rato, con mis ocurrencias…**

Otro viernes…el ultimo día de la semana escolar y la rubia Puckett esta muy perdida últimamente como para recordar su día favorito de la semana…

-¿Qué hay rubia?-saludo el ex-pasante de iCarly, Brad, al que no había visto mucho que digamos desde que termino con Carly...

-Hey Brad-saludo de un no muy buen ánimo la muchacha

-calma tus ganas de vivir, ¿Qué pasa?, últimamente de he visto demasiado apendejada-pregunto el rubio, mientras se acomodaba en los casilleros

-nada importante-contesto la rubia

-bueno, que te parece, si para levantarte un poco los ánimos te invito a salir esta noche, vamos nena solo tu y yo,-la rubia hizo un pequeño puchero ante de contestar, claro era como la decima vez que la invitaban a salir y ella estaba tan concentrada en dos personas como para decir que si, la verdad es que nuestra rubia amiga había madurado en todos los aspectos, había dejado de ser la bravucona y de golpear gente, ahora solo lo hacia cuando era sumamente necesario y claro eso le había dado una cierta esperanza a muchos chicos que antes le tenían miedo,

-vamos Sam, di que si, estas soltera y no tienes a nadie, note va a pasar nada-el rubio se acerco peligrosamente a la rubia, y la rubia no retrocedió, se quedaron viendo por un buen rato, rato que a la chica le parecía incomodo así que opto por aceptar…

La rubia suspiro-de acuerdo, pasa por mí a las 6-el rubio sonrió, pero al voltearse se topo con un par de ojos marrones que lo analizaban y tenían aspecto de querer matarlo, el rubio por un momento se inquieto un poco luego recupero su postura, y paso a lado de ellos…

-¿y que así Brad muy cerca de ti Sam?-pregunto Carly mientras analizaba la mirada de la rubia

-¡ha me invito as salir hoy en la noche!-esas palabra eran típicas para cualquier adolecente que cuenta de sus planes del día, para ellos no, Carly la miro de una manera asesina, Freddie la miro de la misma manera, ella asustada de la reacción de sus amigos, si, ella conocía todo de sus amigos, y recordó un detalle insignificante, detalle que se le había olvidado, sus amigos son… Extremadamente celosos y eso involucraba un problema, la chica no sabia que hacer o decir había cambiado si, pero nunca pensó que tanto como para que ahora resulte que sus dos amores le podían provocar miedo y sobre todo terror…

-¡hola chicos!, solo me preguntaba si va a ver ensayo de iCarly hoy-los tres chicos se voltearon a ver al gordito favorito, que llego a aligerar el ambiente, y adivinaron las hormonas le pecaron a todos y a Gibby lo volvieron un loco obsesionado por las mujeres, sabían que él era raro, nunca se imaginaron que tanto

-no Gibs, hoy Freddie, Sam y yo, tenemos cosas que hacer ¡pero sobre todo Sam! -la ultima frase la dirigió a la rubia, que se encontraba preocupada por los celos de Carly, ella conocía a su amiga, sabía que una Carly celosa, no era una Carly feliz y menos una Carly educada

-si Gibby, ella va estar muy ocupada, haciendo quien sabe que cosa con Brad- y allí iba Freddie el no era tan peligroso como Carly, pero era demasiado grosero, además que se imaginaba cosas demasiado extremas ¿no se dieron cuenta?

Gibby volteo a ver a Sam y le parecía raro que no dijera nada ante el ataque de sus amigos, ella se defendía de cualquiera incluso de Carly y Freddie

-¿ok?-dijo confundido el gordito, por su mente divagaban un millón de porqués, sobre la actitud de Sam, pero sobre todo la actitud de los castañoss.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Es increíble que Sam aceptara salir con ese tipo! Además es mi ex, las amigas no salen con los ex de sus amigas, ¡es contra las reglas!-refunfuñaba la castaña mientras entraba a su apartamento, seguida de Freddie igual de furioso que ella...

-¿Qué no se supone que te encargarías de que ella no se fije en alguien mas?, para hacer esto mas sencillo-protesto el moreno

-¡Ahora resulta que es mi culpa!, disculpa grandísimo estúpido, ¿pero que yo recuerde nunca escribimos en puto papel las reglas de la maldita guerra?-contesto la castaña, les dije que ella se ponía grosera cuando estaba celosa

-mira en vez de estarme insultando, mejor ideemos algo, hay que evitar que Sam se fije en alguien mas que no se amos nosotros…

**.**

**.**

**.**

-hola rubia-saludo Brad mientras entraba a la casa de Sam

-hola Brad, solo déjame ir por algo y nos vamos –la rubia subió por algo en su alcoba, mientras Brad se encontraba recorriendo su vista por la casa, era una casa común y corriente, pero había un detalle, no había nadie allí mas que Sam,

-¿donde esta tu mamá?-pregunto el chico mientras la rubia bajaba las escaleras y se colocaba unos pendientes

-la verdad ni idea, no recuerdo si esta en las vegas o en Washington –contesto la rubia, él chico hizo una mueca de confusión

-¿nos vamos?

-¡claro!-

**.**

**.**

**.**

-así que… ¿nos vas a ayudar?-pregunto la castaña

-¿no creen que están exagerando?, ella solo salió con un amigo, no creo que por una cita se vaya enamorar

-no, nos podemos arriesgar-los dos asesinos, perdón, castaños, se acercaron de manera amenazadora al pobre gordito, le habían comentado todo acerca de ellos y Sam, y querían su ayuda para impedir que Sam se case y tenga hijos con Brad, yo les dije que Freddie tenia demasiada imaginación…

-de acuerdo… ¿que quieren que haga?-los dos chicos sonrieron, Gibby trago saliva, no podía salir nada bueno de dos chicos celosos, si uno es peligroso, dos, era una bomba segura…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los dos rubios se hallaban llegando al restaurante de comida, había planeado algo sencillo para la velada, nada elegante, era la casa del pastel de queso, luego la llevaría al vine y si quería la rubia le invitaría un licuado

-¿puedo tomar su orden?-se acerco el mesero sonriente mientras le entregaba las cartillas-los dos comenzaron con ensalada, y luego el postre, ¿no se los dijeron?, era las únicas dos comidas que servían allí…

Luego de un rato de risas y una que otra intención del rubio, los chicos comenzaron a platicar un poco mas serio, se conocían por que el era el chico de los dulces y ella su fiel comedora, pero mas allá de eso no se conocían así que ese pareció el momento perfecto para comenzar…

-bien allí están los dos

-Freddie ¿trajiste la medicina?

-aquí esta-señalo el castaño, mostrando un vasito pequeño que contenía un liquido de dudosa procedencia

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Gibby

-algo que mi mamá me daba para matar las lombrices, pero es sumamente asqueroso, peor que la medicina moderna

-¿peor?

-mucho peor-el castaño sonrió junto con la morena

-¡Hey! mesero

-si jóvenes ¿en que les puedo servir?

-¿quiere ganarse 100 dólares extras?...

-y pues solo he tenido unas dos novias, porque no soy mu bueno ligando gente-el rubio contaba a Sam sus anécdotas, mientras esta le ponía atención, si algo había aprendido acerca de chicos es que les gusta que los escuche, por mas jodidamente aburrida que sea su platica

-no entiendo porque, eres un gran conservador-¿notaron el tono sarcástico?

-disculpe la interrupción, pero el día de hoy a la primeras parejas que llegan se les da unos gratis de limonada y ustedes son a de los primeros…-menciono el mesero que traía consigo las dos limonadas para la pareja

-¡genial!…no me pudieron regalar otro pastel, ¡que codos son aquí!-la rubia de mala manera agarro la limonada, mientras que Brad como todo un caballero, le dio las gracias al mesero

-contigo me da mucha suerte, vez gane una limonada gratis-la rubia sonrió y ambos disponían a tomar un sorbo, las limonadas estaban fríamente calculadas, y si, adivinaron Brad escupió todo a la cara, vestido y comida de la rubia…

Risas silenciosa y sumamente aguantadas era lo que se oía del otro lado de las mesas, los chicos se reían mientras la rubia se paraba y sacudía un poco y a lo lejos ellos veían, como ella se quejaba y le daba uno que otro golpe a Brad

-eso es tuvo ge…nial-decía Freddie entre dientes, mientras trataba de aguantar la risa

-no fue tan gracioso-resoplo el gordito, mientras hacía una cara desaprobatoria

-claro que no Gibby, ¿quieres ver algo chistoso?, espera que el efecto de los laxantes comience a actuar

-oigan ya me aburrí, hace un rato tuvimos que esperar a que Brad se le pasara el efecto de los laxantes y ahora tenemos que seguirlos al cine-se quejaba el gordito que estaba arto de las bromas infantiles que le hacían a Brad, para que Sam se llevara una mala impresión de él

-no seas aguafiestas Gibby-el gordito de mala manera se callo y observo como el blanco de los locos celosos se acercaba, ellos como en todos buenos saboteadores se colocaron en las silla de atrás en donde podían observar perfectamente a los rubios, sin que estos se dieran cuenta

-aun no entiendo ¿Qué hace Sam aquí?, con lo del restaurante debió a ver huido

-tal vez Brad le pidió que por favor se quedara…

-aun no entiendo ¿por que vamos a ver una película que ya vimos los dos?-pregunto Sam con cierto interés en la respuesta, lo mas seguro ya lo sabia

-bueno porque así no nos concentramos en la película y no se tenemos mas tiempo para...-el rubio no termino de hablar pero se acerco peligrosamente a Sam, la rubia por un momento decidió alejarse, pero esas hormonas de adolecente la bloquearon y decidió seguir la corriente, unos pocos centímetros mas y…

No, no pudieron el rubio comenzó a retorcerse en la silla de una manera demasiado extraña, la rubia se aparto asustada, comenzó a dar pequeños saltos y a golpear a la gente que estaba a su lado, y uno de los supervisores pidió que sacaran a la pareja revoltosa…

El gordito estaba atónito no sabia como, pero ellos habían provocado eso, se reían asta el cansío, mientras aparentemente la rubia se quejaba por que los vetaron, y a Brad se le fue un poco la mano y le dio por accidente a ella

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?

-es…que…

5 minutos después de que se calmaron…

-lo que pasa es que Sam, nos tiene enseñado una técnica para dar toques a lo lejos, este botón-dijo Carly mientras mostraba el pequeño aparato…

Los chicos habían encargado de hacer la cita lo mas desastrosa posible, y a lo lejos veían buenos resultados en la impresión de Sam…luego de ponerle picante a su licuado, retorcer una 5 veces a Brad y hacer que le caiga todas las papas encima y que lo voceen diciendo que esta su mami esperándolo con un pequeño condón afuera, a los chicos les pareció suficiente, Gibby casi no participo y lo único que hacia era quejarse de sus dos amigos, creyeron que la rubia iba regresar a su casa pero se dirigía a Bruswell y se eso alarmo a los jóvenes, que rápidamente corrieron para entrar por la puerta de atrás, empujaron al Spencer del sillón, dispuestos a escuchar la horrible cita de la rubia, si siempre les molestaba cuando Sam se quejaba ahora seria el cielo…

-ah claro, pueden tomar mis palomitas y… ¡BOTARME DEL SILLON!-los dos muchachos no le tomaron importancia a la queja del mayor, solo le hicieron que se callara, concentrándose en un solo objetivo…la puerta

-¡Hey chicos ya llego mamá!

-¿como te fue en tu cita Sam?- la morena ni hola dijo, solo eso quería saber…la rubia guardo silencio por un segundo y respiro profundo…

-¡fue la mejor cita de mi vida!-

-¿Qué?...

**Hey soy yo ¿Qué les pareció el Cap.?...gggg comenten y voten, ven ahora Carly y Freddie se aliaron.**

**Bueno ahora el ratead va ser T por que no soy muy buena escribiendo en M solo si es necesario lo cambiare a M…Mientras tanto espero y le parezca bien el nuevo ratead y me disculpen por no tener tanta imaginación en ese aspecto…**

**Bye =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va? Gggg yo estoy aquí con otro cap. mas de esta rara historia en fin…agradezco sus Reviews, amenazas y votos que han dejado a esta historia…a ****mis Puckett**** que se puso al día y dejo un Review en cada Cap. ****y ****EarthfireDC****que igual dejo sus Review…a todos los demás les agradezco por sus amenazas…perdón reviews espero y me sigan llegando mas, también por sus alertas y hay una por allí que dijo que hizo un Review largo…no importa su Review me hizo feliz =)… **

**Una última cosa perdón por no subir el lunes como siempre, es que como mis hermanos no fueron a la escuela la compu se la quedaron ellos, ya saben la preferencia a los más chicos¬¬ gggg….**

**ICarly no me pertenece este finc es solo con animo de divertirse un rato.**

Atónitos…era como se encontraban los adolecentes ante la emoción de la rubia, y como no estar así, si ella había dicho una frase demasiado incoherente para ellos

-¡me alegro mucho Sammy!-eso había venido del mayor de la sala, que se encontraba incorporándose al sofá, después de tremendo golpe que le habían proporcionado, los castañoss, furiosos los dos lo miraron a ver...

-¿Qué? Si se divirtió, porque no alegrarse de ella-cuestiono de manera inocente

-¿divertirse?... ¿Divertirse? …¿Acaso es divertido que te escupan en la cara?-reprocho la morena

-¿o que te golpeen?-continuo el moreno

-¿O a cada rato vaya al baño?-el mayor estaba que temblaba, los dos muchachos se habían desquitado de el, pues estaban demasiado cerca y con una cara de que no los calienta ni el sol,

-bueno ya, no se desquiten con el pobre Spencer-dijo Sam-el no se tiene la culpa de que ustedes dos anden arruinando citas-los castaños agacharon la cabeza, era obvio que la rubia se dio cuenta de su pequeña travesurita-pero ¿saben que? , no estoy molesta solo un poco desilusionada-sin mas la rubia se dirigió a el cuarto de Carly, ya que allí se quedaría a dormir.

Con caras aun sin comprender los chicos tomaron asiento a lado de Spencer, él los miro no entendiendo nada y antes de que pudiera hablar, los morenos comenzaron a hablar sin darse cuenta de que tenían a Spencer en medio de ellos

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?-comenzó la castaña

-no lose, tu sabes que Sam es muy observadora y persuasiva –comento el chico

-supongo que si…

-¿crees que lo que dijo sobre su cita sea verdad?-pregunto Freddie

-no, solo lo hizo para que irracionalmente confesáramos

-si esa es Sam- sonrió Freddie, hubo un pequeñito silencio el cual Carly interrumpió con una frase muy errónea para ese momento

-tal vez, por eso la amo tanto...

-¿Qué tu que? ...Pero tu…y Sam… ¿ah?...-balbuceo Spencer mientras se paraba y comenzaba a dar vueltas-pero…tu...Eres una niña… ¡niña!

-cálmate Spencer si, solo paso es todo, pero Sam esta confundida y no sabe a quien elegir

-¿Cómo a quien elegir?

-bueno Freddie…también la ama

-¿Qué?...aguarden…-dijo reaccionando el moreno-¿por eso arruinaron su cita?, ¿por eso estaban tan celosos de Brad?, ¡claro!-Spencer se puso a reflexionar un rato-Carly, no quiero…

-¿Qué sea gay? ¿Acaso me vas a rechazar? ¿Piensas dejarme sola Spencer?

-no, como crees-el mayor abrazo a su hermana, para el esto era raro, no sabia como actuar, y por un momento el quería ser la madre de Carly, ella sabría que hacer…

-solo no quiero que pierdas a tu mejor amiga, déjala un tiempo en paz-Freddie sonrió

-tu también Benson-señalo el adulto

-los dos tienen que dejar pensar a Sam, a de estar confundida, y todo lo que han hecho con ella, ¿no se han puesto a pensar?, que la hacen sentir culpable, porque ella piensa que lo hace a sus espaldas, pero ella no sabe que ustedes luego se lo presumen uno a otro-los dos morenos estaban atónitos, de nuevo, ¿Cómo era posible que Spencer supiera tanto?

-¿Cómo es que…?-se atrevió a preguntar Freddie

-no soy tan tonto, me di cuenta desde hace un tiempo, y ahora que se esto, algunos cabos se ataron, chicos solo déjenla en paz una semana, es todo lo que ella necesita

-claro Spencer-los dos aceptaron el trato, parecía una tregua amistosa

-bueno es tarde a dormir, y tu jovencita duermes en el sofá

-pero…

-en el sofá no me voy a arriesgar con Sam en pijama y en tu cama

-bien-resoplo Carly

Luego de un rato las luces estaban apagadas y la noche ya había caído para todo Seattle,..

"_una semana, ya parece que voy a dejar a Sam tranquila, es el momento perfecto, para acercarme y no ser interrumpida por Freddie"_

"_ni en sueños dejaría a Sam tranquila, esta será la semana perfecta para robársela a Carly, sin que ella se de cuenta"_

Lucharan a dos de tres caídas sin límite de tiempo…primer round…

**Lunes**

-Una película Sam ¿Qué te parece?...-comento el Castaño por los pasillos de Ridhswell

-de acuerdo, aunque aun no les perdono lo de Brad, pero bueno vamos

.

.

.

-¿sabes por que no me rindo en tratar de conquistarte?

-¿Por qué?

-vales la pena, vales la pena seguir-susurro antes de besar a la rubia, con tanta pasión, como si quisiera convencerla de que sus palabras son sinceras, y con la aura del cine era un escenario fantástico, lastima que eso solo confundía mas a nuestra querida Sam…

**Martes **

-¡Ho! dios Sam, no puedes ser que seas tan salvaje

-Carly son tus besos que no aguanto, me tragas

-a no exageres, no soy tan ruda como tu…-y así siguieron un buen rato

-¿Carly?-susurro la rubia

-si...

-si yo no lograra ser como tu ¿dejarías de ser mi amiga?

-por supuesto que no, Sam pase lo que pase tu y yo seremos la mejores amigas-con eso la rubia beso a la castaña, tanto amor no podía evitarlo el problema era que ese amor estaba dividido en dos personas…

**Miércoles **

-anda Sam, son solo películas

-eso siempre dices Fredward…

-hola chicos-saludo la morena

-hola Carls

-¿de que hablaban?-pregunto la chica que acaba de llegar,

-de nada Carly, solo cosas, -contesto el Castaño contesto algo apresurado y con un deje de nerviosismo

-ah bueno, adiós…-la castaña se fue feliz a su clase recuerden hoy es miércoles, su día favorito, y ese día andaba tan contenta que no le tomo en cuenta a Freddie, el coqueteo que este tenia con Sam **(n/a le dedico el próximo Cap. al que me diga primero con un Review por que es el día favorito de Carly)**

**Jueves **

-te amo…

**Viernes **

-te amo, te lo repito por segunda vez…

**Sábado **

Una rubia andaba en la cocina de los hermanos Shay, claro eran las cuatro de la mañana, ella dudaba que Carly se bajara a fastidiarla

-que haces niña

-medito

-haz estado cambiada últimamente, ya no eres esa niña grosera y traviesa que conocí

-tal vez solo crecí, madure…

-Sam, crecer no significa dejar de divertirte

-estoy confundida

-lo dices, por ese par adolecentes que no te dejan en paz

-si…

-bueno un pajarito me dijo que esta semana ibas a tener demasiada tranquilidad

-Spencer tuve todo, menos tranquilidad…

**Hey soy yo, gggg perdón por hacerlo así estoy algo seca, es culpa de mi maestro de química se pasa de mamon y me deja muy estresada, bueno espero sus Review y que contesten la nota de autor que esta en el cap. **

**He estado recibiendo muchos reviews Cam ¿Qué paso con los cargadores seddie?, cuando mucho conté unos cinco**

**Un pequeño avance del próximo Cap.…**

-¿Qué tanto piensas?

-tal vez eso compensaría la horrorosa cita de la vez pasada

-este hotel es increíble

-¿estas dándote por vencido?

-deja a esos dos y vente conmigo

-algo trama, No puedo creer que después de tanto, ahora resulté que me va dejar el camino libre

-ustedes necesitaban un poco de agua helada…

Bye nos vemos el lunes =)


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?, saben siempre hago esta pregunta y nunca nadie me contesta ¬¬ en fin…hoy es lunes y traje un nuevo cap. Para ustedes.**

_**Por cierto este capitulo va dedicado a sk8 ImI ImI, que contesto a la pregunta de el Cap. anterior, Gabriela 0012 casi le atina pero el mas acertado fue sk8.**_

**Bueno gracias por sus reviews y veo que los seddie despertaron y vaya manera uno me dio miedo (ya saben de quien hablo ¬¬)….**

**Bueno nos vemos abajo….**

_**Sk8 esto es para ti…**_

**ICarly no me pertenece, esté finc es solo son animo de divertirse un rato.**

Un día normal para todos los estudiantes de Ridhswell, era el día preferido de todos, (nótese el sarcasmo) puesto que hoy era lunes, el inicio de la semana escolar, pero claro a nosotros no nos importa lo que hagan o digan los otros estudiantes, así que vamos a los casilleros de una rubia que se encontraba sacando algunos libros…

-Hey Sam

-Hey, Brad-contesto la rubia al saludo del adolecente

-quería preguntarte, si no te gustaría ir a un retiro de adolecentes la próxima semana, ya que no hay clases

-no lo se Brad es demasiado incomodo estar mucho tiempo contigo, sin ofender

-bueno, puedes llevar a tus amigos si quieres incluso puede ir Spencer-el rubio casi rogo a la rubia

-tal vez eso compensaría la horrorosa cita de la vez pasada-agrego

La rubia sonrió, vaya que estaba haciendo su lucha el chico, lastima que tenia a un par de idiotas metidos en su corazón…

-de acuerdo, pero solo si va Carly, Freddie, Gibby y Spencer conmigo

-bien no hay problema, ellos son geniales de todas maneras planeaba invitarlos

El rubio se despidió, dela chica y se dirigió a lo que parecía su aula, en eso llego uno de sus amores desesperado gritando su nombre

-Sam, Sam, Sam

-¿Qué?-contesto irritada al ver el modo en el que el moreno repetía su nombre

-¡Carly me quiere matar!-una castaña apareció muy enojada abriendo las puertas de golpe, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a cierto moreno que estaba detrás de la rubia

-¡tu!

-yo...no...Por favor solo fue un comentario

-¡un comentario!, ¿¡un comentario!-dijo elevando la voz la morena-para ti fue solo un comentario, pero me haz sacado de mis casillas

-dijiste que ibas a contenerte

-es solo una frase que las chicas dicen, ¿Cómo no lo sabes?-de acuerdo entre esos tres la mas confundida era la rubia y ahora mas, ¿cuando paso a ser la del medio?, ¿cuando se volvió la mediadora?, y lo mas importante ¿cuando se volvió la débil?…un bufido soltó, y solo se fue, no dijo nada, solo se marcho, acto que destanteo a los morenos

-¿que le pasa?-pregunto el moreno, ya que el acto preocupo un poco a la morena, que se le bajo totalmente el enojo

-Carly, Carly, Carly

Ella asintió

-¿qué tanto piensas?

-tal vez Spencer tenga razón, la estamos confundiendo, desde que comenzamos con esto ella a estado…diferente y me preocupa

-no es nuestra culpa, además ella esta jugando con nosotros, porque pudo a verme detenido o pudo a verte detenido y no lo hizo

-Freddie…deja de pensar así, ella no esta jugando con nosotros…somos nosotros los que jugamos con ella-el moreno reflexiono un poco, estaba confundido el amaba a la rubia pero no sabia que hacer, prefería compartirla que dejarla ir

-tal vez es tiempo de hablar con ella-dijo la castaña mas para si misma, que para el

-no

-Freddie…

-no esta lista, no sabe que hacer solo mírala, si hablamos con ella solo la presionaremos

-yo no puedo seguir con esta guerra, no soporto ver a Sam así

-perfecto, entonces ríndete y déjame el camino libre-la morena, medito pero el coraje pudo mas que ella

-no, esto sigue en pie, no me importa si Sam esta así, cuando te gane, podre recompensarlo todo

-bien

-bien

-Y Brad nos invito a todos al retiro de adolecentes

Contaba la rubia a sus amigos que se encontraban sentados en la sala del apartamento de los Shay

-claro-respondieron en coro

-perfecto, será en el hotel de buena vista en colorado, el próximo lunes

Los amigos continuaron compartiendo una tarde normal, que Spencer se había encargado de hacer, el creía que la rubia necesitaba un ambiente de paz y compañía…

-este jamón no se corta-decía la rubia mientras clavaba un cuchillo a un trozo de jamón

-hola rubia, veo que volviste a robar mi jamón

-bueno…tengo hambre, y tengo tu refrié en frente de mi-el moreno sonrió

-supongo que estas feliz

-si, gracias

-ya no estas mejor-dijo haciendo pucheros el castaño

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-bueno dijiste gracias…

- "¬¬"

-Este hotel es increíble-dijo el adulto, mientras pasaba junto con los chicos a lo que seria su habitación

-Spencer, llevas diciendo eso desde que entramos al hotel-dijo algo irritado nuestro gordito favorito Gibby

-lo se, ¿Cómo es que en mis tiempos no habían retiros a hoteles geniales?-los chicos solo sonrieron, Spencer nunca cambiaba, todos podían crecer y, madurar y el seguiría siendo el mismo niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto…

-bueno, este es el horario de actividades ya saben por si quieren ir a alguna, y si no, bueno pueden ir a las piscinas, la playa o pedir algo el hotel esta pagado y los servicios también, cortesía de mis padres-informo el chico rubio,mientras entregaba las hojas de actividades, luego solo se despidió y se marcho…

-bueno y ¿Qué quieren hacer?-pregunto Freddie

-bueno, para hoy solo hay una fiesta en la playa-dijo la rubia -así que ¿Por qué no vamos a la piscina?-todos aceptaron, cambiándose listos para ir a nadar…

Baba y asombro era lo único que se veía por parte de los dos peleoneros…, perdón amigos de Sam, pues ella había escogido un bikini negro que la resaltaba mucho

-¡wau! Sam te ves hermosa-le susurro el Castaño a la rubia, ella sonrió lo que provoco un poco de ira por parte de la morena

-si todos somos bellos-interrumpió el mayor, antes de que la histeria de Carly y sus celos provocaran un pequeño conflicto

-¿haz visto a Freddie?-pregunto el mayor a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado, ya que solo divisaba a Carly y Gibby jugando en le agua

-no, creo que fue por allí, mejor así no me andan haciendo numeritos ninguno de los dos

-¿porque dejas a esos dos y vienes conmigo?-sugirió el mayor, ella sonrió

-Spencer ¿no me digas que tu también?

-no se puede y que si –el castaño se acerco a la rubia y por un momento ella se lo creyó pero luego sonrió

-casi te lo crees

-si, por un momento me asustaste-dijo la rubia-¿sabes?, no entiendo que me ven, si soy mala les gusto y si soy buena también, creo que estoy maldita

-es que tu no puedes ser ni mala ni buena tienes un poco de los dos y eso te hace atractiva, y claro las curvas que te cargas pero eso es aparte-la rubia de nuevo sonrió, Spencer sabia como hacerla sentir bien, siempre lo hacia, solo que ahora de una manera un tanto diferente…

-¡Hey! esas hermosas chicas me llaman-dijo Spencer mientras desviaba la vista, la rubia lo miro mal y en un tono de molestia exagerada

-¿que? ¡Ahora me estas cambiado por ese par de culos sexis!-el castaño sonrió…

-Ella es Tarín, una amiga que acabo de conocer –presento el productor técnico del famoso show iCarly

-hola-saludaron dudosa las dos amigas, mientras el gordito negaba por la cabeza

-hola-dijo la chica pelirroja de nombre Tarín

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cualquiera que viera la escena diría que los adolecentes se estaban analizando; Sam miraba a Tarín de una manera seca, Carly miraba de una manera misteriosa a Freddie, Freddie miraba la reacción de Sam y Gibby, bueno Gibby se limitaba a seguir negando con la cabeza

Luego de una intensa sesión de miradas todos se dirigieron a la fiesta de la playa, la compañía del joven

-¿Qué pretende Freddie?-pregunto una morena, en un pequeño rincón lejos de la música de la fiesta

-¿yo?, nada Carly no se de que hablas –escupió el moreno

-No te hagas el inocente que no te queda –refuto la morena-ya te vi con la tal Tarín, muy cariñoso y algo tramas-acuso la castaña

-piensa lo que quieras-dijo ya irritado el chico-yo solo te digo una coas, ya fui el perito faldero y el plato de segunda mesa tuyo, no voy a ser el de Sam también, y con Tarín veo una gran oportunidad

-¿estas dándote por vencido?-cuestiono, él no contesto solo se marcho

"_algo trama, No puedo creer que después de tanto, ahora resulté que me va dejar el camino libre"_

Pensó la morena mientras veía como se alejaba el castaño

-hola Sam- saludo una pelirroja demasiado bien parecida

-hola Tarín- contesto Sam de un humor extraño

-sabes no entiendo que ve Freddie en ti

-¿a que te refieres?

-bueno me conto sobre tu y el y su relación pasada

-bueno eso no es de tu incumbencia-escupió un poco enojada la rubia

-Hey, tranquila no te alborotes, he oído por allí que cuando te pones de agresiva te vuelves una bestia, tal vez por eso Freddie esta dándose una oportunidad conmigo

- ¿acaso tu y el?

-no, pero pronto

-¿te esta molestando Sam? –interrumpió la morena, mientras se ponía enfrente de la rubia de una manera algo absurda y patética de defender, ya saben, al estilo Carly

-ay, la nena no están ruda como dicen, pues necesita de su débil amiga para defenderse

Pronto no se escuchaba mas que alboroto por parte de las chicas y uno que otro murmullo

"eso no te incumbe"

"Carly compórtate"

"tu viniste a agredirme Tarín, yo ni siquiera te insulte"

"cállate rubia"….

Dignas de ser unas chicas en plena pelea, dejaron un lado las ofensas y comenzaron con los brincos, pero alguien llego a interrumpir

-¡Spencer!-gritaron las chicas que se encontraban en la alberca

-ustedes necesitaban un poco de agua helada y yo se las di…

**¿Freddie dejara a Sam?, ¿Carly ganara?, ¿los seddie`s votaran los suficiente para ganar y darle un giro a la historia?,…todo esto se resolverá a lo largo de la historia, pero antes dejen sus reviews **

**Bye espero y te haiga gustado sk8 ImI ImI**

**Nos vemos el lunes =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?, por cierto, gracias por contestar a mi típica pregunta ****Nicoleale510****, yo ando muy bien, gracias a dios y me alegra que te intereses por tu dulce escritora ¬¬ …en fin, gracias por sus reviews y la verdad me alegra mucho leerlos, también me da miedo, pero eso es aparte jajaja **

**Recuerden que yo no tengo internet y es por eso que solo publico lunes y jueves, así que no estoy enterada de la depresión seddie según yo, ellos todavía están juntos ¡Qué alguien me explique!, ****por cierto recuerden que si quieren que esto termine en seddie hay que votar y para votar se deja un Review, buen chantaje ¿no? Hahahaha no se crean, pero por favor si no termina en lo que quieren no me dejen de leer ciento que es algo injusto, pero eso depende de ustedes claro. **

**¡FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES…APAPACHEN A SUS MAMAS Y FELIICTENLAS ELLAS SE LO MERECEN!**

**Bueno demasiado bla, bla, bla, comencemos con la historia…**

**ICarly no me pertenece este finc es con animo de diversión solamente…**

Y allí se encontraban tres chicas, una pelirroja, una rubia y una castaña, secándose en la habitación de las ultimas dos mencionadas, eso si, no crean que se secaban muy alegremente y platicaban como si fueran amigas, no, pues las tres se mostraban unas miradas, que si las miradas fueran puñales ya se hubieran muerto las tres…

Silencio era todo lo que se escuchaba ¿irónico no?, el punto es que se mantenía la distancia y muy fijadas una en la otra, tanto que parecía que ni respiraban

El incomodo silencio fue interrumpido por un castaño que entro a buscar a su pelirroja amiga

-¿lista Tari?-pregunto el muchacho resaltando mucho el nuevo apodo a su recién conocida

-claro ahora podemos regresar a la fiesta

-un hola Carly, hola Sam, no estaría mal,-reprocho la castaña, muy enojada, el moreno solo volteo los ojos mientras la rubia se limitaba a cerrar la boca

-hola Carly, hola Sam ¿ya están listas?-pregunto el moreno con sarcasmo

-tienes algo escurriendo de la boca-dijo señalando la boca del joven

-¿Qué?

-sarcasmo -contesto de manera grosera

-mira Carly yo no,

-ya basta-interrumpió Sam

-no se que diablos pasa con ustedes, pero sea lo que sea me esta hartando, esto no debería ser así

Suspiro

-no debería ser así…

Se dirigió a lo que parecía el bar de la fiesta, era normal, después de todo eran adolecentes casi mayores de edad, además que el hotel lo tenia de entrada,

-hola rubia-saludo el ex asistente de iCarly

-hola-musito sin ganas

-sabes vi el ultimo capitulo de iCarly, cuando anunciaron lo de que no habría esta semana por que vendrían aquí

-¿y?

-estuvo muy aburrido, y solo vi peleas por parte de Freddie y Carly

-creí que al publico le gustaban las peleas

-eso era contigo y Freddie, ustedes lo hacían divertido, ellos lo hacen con odio

-odio real-agrego

Eso agarro de sorpresa a la chica, ella sabia que las cosas no iban bien entre los tres y mas ahora, que Carly esta que revienta por la tal Tarín, pero nunca se imagino que se vieran así, con odio, ¿Cómo era posible que tantos años de amistad?, ahora solo se hallan reducido a eso, odio

Odio real…

-bien, pero no hablemos de eso-menciono al ver que la rubia no reaccionaba

-bien… ¿y de que quieres hablar?

-bueno de por que me evitaste toda la semana después de la cita ¿Tan horrible fue?

-bueno…-rio

-no seas mala, fue solo una mala impresión

-tal vez, pero fue una muy mala

-si creo que si pero…-el se acero a la rubia de una manera un tanto agresiva-eso se puede cambiar-agrego

-no lose…

-siempre dices eso-bien, oficialmente la chica estaba intimidada el estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto, demasiado cerca…

-Brad, no creo…-una risita interrumpió su platica, no le tomo importancia y siguió

-no creo-repito, pero de nuevo fue cortada, por una carcajada

-bien no creo-y la risa prosiguió, la rubia se había ya encabronado cuando se dio cuenta que era la tal Tarín con Freddie, riendo

Patético, pensó la rubia mientras le restaba importancia y seguía tratando de contestarle a Brad

De nuevo esa risa, de acuerdo la chica era bonita, pero cualquiera que oyera su risa se traumaría

-Tarín, no es por molestar, pero podrías DEJAR DE REIR COMO IDIOTA, ni que Freddie fuera muy gracioso

La chica se limito a ignorarla, mientras el moreno ocultaba su risa

-Brad mejor vamos afuera-el no dudo en seguirla asta le terraza…

-buena vista-afirmo el mientras ella asentía

-si hace mucho que no veía una así-el chico sonrió, tal vez en su tiempo el pensó que ella solo era una marimacha bravucona, pero era apenas una niña, ahora había madurado y valla que lo había echo bien, pues tenia un encanto que hechizaba a cualquiera

-sobre la invitación

-no-contesto sin titubeo-solo quiero un amigo Brad ¿podrías ser ese amigo?

-claro- el chico se marcho un tanto desconcertado, mientras ella miraba lo hermoso del atardecer, pensaba en lo bello que seria verlo con alguno de sus amores, pero luego pensó en que seria mucho mejor verlo con sus dos amigos, amigos que por un estúpido sentimiento estaba perdiendo

-maldición- pensó

-¿a quien maldices?-tal vez no lo pensó, lo dijo

- a nadie Gibs

-te he notado extraña ¿te pasa algo?

-no eres el primero que pregunta, pero no se porque pero algo me dice que sabes-acuso

-solo un poco, escuche cuando le decías a Spencer ¿me vas a golpear?

-sabes que ya no soy así

-cierto-se acordó

-¿Por qué?

-bueno, no se tal vez ya no le encuentro chiste al insultar y golpear a todo lo que esta en mi paso

-que le hiciste a la verdadera Sam

Rio

-Gibs

-sabes algo, todo eso comenzó desde que terminaste con Freddie ¿no te as dado cuenta?

-no-respondió

-tal vez era el quien te hacia feliz y plena-afirmo

-no creo que Freddie tenga mucho que ver

-yo no estaría tan segura, piénsalo, por que Tarín se ve que no quiere solo amistad, y si logra enamorarlo, entonces será tarde-el chico se marcho dejando muy confundida a la rubia, tal ves Gibby tenia razón, tal vez…

-¿y bien como te fue?

-bien, le sembré la duda, viejo no me siento bien haciéndole eso a Sam, ¿no crees que esta demasiado confundida ya?

-¡nah!

-pero

-Gibby no te preocupes ella estar bien, ahora dile a tu prima Tarín que vega a cenar con nosotros y no perderé la oportunidad de darle celos a Sam

-estas jugando con fuego

-cállate y llámala

-bien-dijo cogiendo el celular del chico

Pero esos dos no contaban con una castaña bien chismosa que se encontraba detrás de la pared de donde ellos hablaban

"_sabia que algo tramaba, intuición femenina, nunca falla…"_

-aquí estas-dijo la morena mientras llegaba a donde su amiga

-aquí ando-confirmo

-vamos a cenar, la fiesta va terminar tarde y los chicos están cansados solo quieren cenar y dormir

-bueno vamos

Las amigas se dirigieron a la habitación, mientras platicaban de cosas al azar, y claro no podía faltar uno que otro atrevimiento de la morena

-Carly ahora no-resoplo mientras apartaba los labios de la chica que se disponía a besarla

-bien…

Entraron a la habitación mientras veían la mesa puesta y Gibby, Tarín, y Freddie sentados en ella, pero no divisaban a Spencer

-¿y Spencer?-pregunto la pequeña Shay mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Tarín y Sam tomaba asiento a lado de Gibby

-fue al baño-contesto Gibby,-solo lo esperamos a el y comenzamos a comer

-de acuerdo a…-comenzó a hablar la rubia

-no entiendo que hace Tarín aquí creí que esto era una cena de amigos,

-ella es mi amiga Shay

-¿amiga? , la conociste hoy en la mañana

-eso no te incumbe adema…

-hola chicos-dijo llegando Spencer- me alegro que no hayan empezado sin mi

-claro que no-

-bueno a comer

Pronto solo se escuchaban los platos y los ruidos de las cucharas golpeándose en ellos asta que claro alguien se atrevió a hablar

-¿y como les fue en la fiesta?-pregunto el mayor

-eres odiosa

-no me hables así Shay

-Carly cálmate

-¿que? Sam no me hables así

-tranquilízate

-no me pidas que me tranquilice, eso me altera mas

-chicas por favor

-¿por que te molesta tanto Tarín? ¿Acaso estas celosa de ella?, es eso-dijo retendandose la rubia, mientras se paraba de golpe-¿acaso es eso?-cuestiono de nuevo

-no te confundas Sam-dijo Carly- ella te estaba molestando, te reto sin razón, es por ti que me molesta-dijo señalándola

-no parece

-chicas no creo…-opino el gordito

-cállate Gibs

-saben que, solo intento ayudar, me voy

-yo igual, vámonos Tarín

-bien

-bien

Pronto solo quedo el que inicio con el dialogo

-tomare eso como un si-susurro para si mismo Spencer ese día definitivamente Cenaría solo…

Al día siguiente nadie se hablaba, y eso preocupaba al adulto, una cosa era que estuvieran en guerra, y otra que hicieran una guerra pero mundial, se estaban dando con todo y eso no le gustaba, al final mas de uno iba termina muy mal

-suficiente-grito el mayor, todos brincaron del susto

-sentados-señalo el sofá de la suite, nadie entendía

-sentados-pero el grito de Spencer hizo que, como si fuera magia, todos se sentaran en el sofá

-Spencer ¿Qué?

-he

-pero

-he

Pero

-dije he-grito mas fuerte, Freddie solo cerro la boca

-ahora adolecentes ayer se estuvieron peleando mucho, tres de la cual una no esta, acabaron en la alberca, dos se insultaron y ayer comí solo

-Spencer

-¡solo!-dijo recalcando

-no me importa, que traigan, soy el mayor y tengo que poner orden-dijo haciendo una ademan gracioso que hizo reír a los chicos, que al ver la cara de Spencer mejor borraron su sonrisa

-escuchen-dijo relajando su voz

-Son amigos, tienen que manejar todo esto de una manera que no afecte su amistad-los chicos comenzaron a reflexionar

-no les pido mucho, solo paz, Freddie trata de que Tarín no sea grosera con las chicas, Gibby no te metas en las peleas de ellos, mejor trata de reconciliarlos, Carly no te alteres demasiado, si Tarín le hizo algo a Sam estoy segura de que ella sabrá defenderse y Sam…bueno tu sabes que hacer…

-claro-asintió Freddie

-Oigan, Spencer merece que nos llevemos bien, el a sido bueno con nosotros un favor creo que el se lo merece-todos asintieron a manera de afirmación a la conclusión de la rubia

-Bien…

_**¿Será este un gran paso para los chicos? ¿Esto significa el fin de sus guerras? ¿Sam escogerá de una vez a alguien?**_

_**Yo y mis preguntas, se me esta haciendo costumbre, hahahaha, bueno yo me voy asta aquí lo dejo**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz, nos vemos el lunes =)**_

_**Un Review es una oportunidad para hacer esta historia Cam o seddie.**_

_**¡Voten!**_

_**Una madre es un regalo de dios, la persona que nunca te entenderá como tú quieres pero tampoco dejara de intentar entenderte, estará en las buenas y en las malas y por ti ara asta lo mas vergonzoso del planeta…si tu mamá ahora te quiere y te sobreprotege, abrázala, hay muchos que quisieran estar en tu lugar¡**_

**¡Felicidades a todas las mamas del mundo, y las mamas de los fanficteros!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va? Sorry por no subir el lunes pero tuve un pequeño problema, pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Quise subirle un poco el rango de emoción y darle el rigor que un ratead T debe tener, espero y allá salido bien…ustedes díganme y voten ¡Cam sigue a la cabeza! ¿Dónde andan los seddie's? **

**ICarly no me pertenece, esta historia en con ánimos de divertirme un rato…**

Una mañana normal para los chicos habían acordado ir todos juntos al torneo de voleibol que Brad había organizado, todo iba tranquilo habían echo una tregua razonable y por el momento no habían mas peleas…corrección no habían mas peleas pero en frente del adulto

-bueno ustedes son 6, y conmigo 7, ¿les parece que haya un equipo de tres y uno de cuatro?-pregunto Brad

-si no hay problema-contesto Carly hablando por todos

Comenzaron el famoso juego, que en toda playa se juega, con una pequeña reta entre los dos bandos, Carly Freddie y Sam vs Spencer, Tarín, Gibby y Brad

Todo parecía en orden llevaban un buen rato jugando, tranquilo, riéndose un poco y relajándose de las tantas peleas que habían tenido, todo el desastre comenzó cuando Spencer se fue a "cazar" a una morena que acababa de pasar

-Tarín quieres arrojar la pelota de una buena vez, recuerda que el chiste es que pase la red-grito la castaña, algo desesperada al ver que la adolecente no lograba hacer un saque decente

-cállate Shay ¿no ves que eso intento?

-si, pero preferiría que lo lograras hoy

-cálmate Carly, prometiste no pelear- susurro la rubia, mientras le tomaba el hombro a la morena

-Sam… ¿creí que eras mas inteligente?, es obvio que le mentimos a Spencer para que no siga diciendo tonterías, tu como la reina de las mentiras deberías saberlo- la chica entrecerró los ojos, mientras analizaba la posible respuesta de Sam

-Carly, puedo ser todo menos mentirosa, tu misma lo dijiste-le dijo Sam mientras la señalaba con el dedo

-Sam yo no…-la morena siguió hablando pero la rubia no escucho lo que dijo, se había dado cuenta de algo, ella si era una mentirosa, mas nunca lo fue con sus amigos, siempre les decía la verdad a ellos, pero ahora eso había cambiado, ella les mentía a cada uno, y para la actitud de Freddie, suponía que el ya se había dado cuenta

-Sam, Sam, Sam la morena pasaba sus manos una y otra vez pero la rubia parecía en trance, y los demás miraban como ella se quedo prácticamente inmóvil, se acercaron todos, salvo Tarín que mantenía su distancia

-Sam, Sam,-la rubia volvió de su trance un momento después y se vio rodeada por todos sus amigos, dudosa pregunto

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿estas bien?- pregunto Freddie

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-bueno prácticamente parecías sonámbula

-lo serás tu-acuso indignada la chica

Freddie negó con la cabeza

-sonámbula es la persona que camina despierta-contesto el chico

-perdón, yo no tengo un cerebro increíblemente enorme que dice puras tonterías que la gente normal no entiende-el castaño se extraño de la respuesta tan grosera de su amiga, pero algo le dijo que era mejor seguirle la corriente

-no seas grosera Sam, yo solo intentaba ayudarte

-vaya manera

-solo te explique lo que la palabra significaba

-y claro el niño nerd no perdió la oportunidad de jactarse de eso

-¿jactarse?, ¡hoo Sam me sorprende tu vocabulario tan amplio! ¿quien te enseño? ¿Tu gato?

-escúchame bien grandísimo idiota, espumita tiene mas ingenio que tu

-a pues no te importo mi ingenio el día que me besaste

-¿eso que tiene que ver?

-que allí demostraste que tu te enamoraste de este idiota-Freddie sonrió, no porque había dejado sin palabras a la rubia, si no porque la rubia había iniciado una discusión con el como en los viejos tiempos, y eso era lo que el quería, estaba esperando el momento perfecto y ahora que lo tenia podía matar a dos pájaros de un tiro

-¿Sam?-interrogo Carly-¿tu sigues enamorada de Freddie?-pregunto la morena

-contéstale Sam- insistió Freddie-todos miraban atónitos la escena Gibby intento que Brad y Tarín se fueran pero ellos querían ver el acontecimiento

-bueno no, nunca estuve segura-Freddie sonrió la rubia no pudo a verlo dicho mejor y el tenia preparada la siguiente frase desde el momento que inicio esa guerra

- parecías segura el día que hiciste el amor conmigo-la rubia dirijo su mirada al muchacho, no sabia si molestarse o decirle que he cierto lo que dice, aunque la mas herida era la morena, con la rubia no había llegado tan lejos, solo eran besos y una que otra caricia, siempre creyó que la primera en probar a la rubia completa seria ella…pero se equivoco

Sam se preguntaba como una discusión infantil, se había vuelto una serie de directas muy comprometedoras

-Sam ¿tu y Freddie?

-si, Carly, yo y Sam…bueno ya sabes seria muy doloroso repetírtelo de nuevo, Sam dirigió su ojos a su amiga estaba desecha, esa no era la manera de decirle las cosas

-prometiste no más secretos Sam-acuso la castaña, con mucha tristeza en su voz

-Carly, cuando hiciste aquel acuerdo conmigo no dijiste que tendría que decirte todo acerca de mi y Freddie

-yo hice ese acuerdo, por que te amo, te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir te amo-oficialmente la rubia no sabia que decir, tarde o temprano esto pasaría, los dos se enterarían y la enfrentarían asta que escoja a alguno

-Carly, no le eches la culpa a Sam, tu sabias que ese acuerdo era solo un juego para ella

-Eso no…-Sam se detuvo un momento y como si analizara las cosas pregunto -¿Cómo es que Freddie sabe del acuerdo?

-bueno...pues prometimos que no habría mas secretos, y el era tu ex…tu ex merecía saberlo-Carly estaba temblando con nerviosismo en su voz

-además eso es algo que me incumbía-agrego Freddie en el mismo estado que Carly

Era lógico que la rubia no se trago eso, sabía que ellos eran unos malos diciendo mentiras, iba hablar pero alguien se adelanto

-para ellos eras solo un trofeo-todos dirigieron su vista al autor de esa frase, se habían olvidado de que estaba allí, se centraron tanto en su platica, que habían olvidado a Brad, Tarín y Gibby

-¿como dices?-cuestiono Sam

-ellos habían acordado seducirte, para poder conquistarte, y Carly tenia una desventaja muy grande y ese era que ella mujer, así que hizo ese trato contigo y le alegro aun mas saber que eras bisexual y que tenia una oportunidad, Freddie se había confiado mucho, por eso casi no te seducía, sabia que ya te había llevado a la cama y que lo volvería a hacer, aunque se alarmo la vez que Carly le conto lo de que eras bisexual, así que aprovechando el retiro adolecente , trajo a Tarín, que por si no se habían dado cuenta, no estudia en Ridhswell y Freddie le pago para molestarte y provocarte, en cuanto a tus sesiones con ellos, mientras tu te morías de la sensación de culpa, ellos hablaban y presumían lo que hacían contigo…

Pronto el termino de hablar, y hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo, pero se preguntaran ¿quien los delato?, no hay que ser un genio para adivinar que era Gibby el único que sabia de todo esto, incluso mas que Spencer, porque desde aquel día que Carly le declaro la guerra a Freddie, el no había parado de investigar, por que amaba a una persona y no quería que saliera herida…

-no puedo creerlo, ustedes jugaron conmigo-resoplo indignada la rubia, pero luego en suavizo su tono de voz

-supongo que yo me tengo la culpa-los morenos levantaron la vista algo sorprendidos

-por no elegir-siguió la rubia-por no escoger de una buena vez, por enamorarme de los dos, ¿saben? si hace tres meses me dijeran que estaría enamorada de ustedes dos lo reiría, yo no soy así

-nunca he sido así-recalco

Supongo que me lo busque- la rubia se marcho muy enojada, más que con sus amigos consigo misma, porque tenia la idea de que era su culpa y nadie se la quitaría de la cabeza…

Pronto la noche callo, los chicos no se dirigían la palabra, Gibby le había dicho a Tarín que dichos los acontecimientos el plan había sido cancelado, le pago lo que Freddie le tenia que pagar y la pelirroja se marcho, los tres habían conseguido engañar a Spencer el no sospechaba de la situación y de la platica que habían tenido los adolecentes.

Todos se hallaban durmiendo no había ningún alma en el alrededor de los hoteles, solo se hallaba una rubia cabizbaja en medio de la arena, su suite estaba enfrente de la playa por lo tanto le quedaba cerca el mar

-hola-saludo la estrella de iCarly a su rubia amiga

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿así o mas emocionada por verme?

La rubia sonrió

-no es eso, solo que es algo tarde ¿no crees?

-lo mimos digo, pero tu también estas aquí

-necesitaba pensar-dijo Sam

-¿y sobre que?

-tu sabes de que Shay

-sabes…-dijo sentándose a su lado la morena-ante todo soy tu amiga y se que hice mal en apostarte con Freddie

-¿me apostaron?

-es una manera de decirlo…el punto es que tal vez no fue la mejor manera de conquistarte, y creo que Freddie también esta arrepentido, tu misma te haz dado cuenta que no es el mimo dulce niño que conocíamos

-a cambiado bastante

-te extraña…-la rubia miro de manera extraña a la morena, no comprendiendo sus palabras-me refiero a que tal vez no quería terminar contigo, y se dio cuenta tarde

-no entiendo

-un día yo le dije a Freddie que me gustabas, el se sorprendió, pensé que se alegraría y trataría de acercarme a ti, pero fue lo contario, se burlo, al principio me enoje con el, pero ahora comprendo por que actuó así, el no quería perderte y yo era la primera en querer tener algo contigo después de el, y cuando se entero que eras bisexual-hizo una pausa, y respiro

-tuvo miedo, de que te enamoraras de mi

La rubia suspiro

-¿lo estas defendiendo?

-no digo que no sea un patán ahora, pero fue por amor

Sam se estremeció, luego un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente, aunque el golpeteo de las olas lo hizo menos incomodo

-Sam…

-¿si?

-tu y Freddie- la castaña no termino, por que la rubia la interrumpió

-si

-¿todavía sientes algo por el?

-no lo se…

-Sam, no importa

-¿Qué no importa?

-que te hallas acostado con Freddie, estoy dispuesta a tratar de hacer que lo olvides

-¿eso no seria hacer guerra de nuevo Shay?

-si pero esta vez será diferente

-¿por?-

-esta vez será sin mentiras, ni golpes bajos

-¿y que hay de Freddie?

-el sabrá si le entra o no…

Un segundo basto para que Carly se apoderara de los labios de la rubia, ella comenzó con un pequeño roce, para luego pedir entrada a la boca de Sam, no insistió mucho y ella se lo dio, allí en la arena, en la fría noche, ellas necesitaban algo de calor, y valla que tenían la intención de hacer todo el calor posible…

**¡Hey! Y bien ¿Cómo me quedo? El Cap. termino en Cam, por la gran cantidad de reviews a favor Cam, pronto habrá un pequeño seddie, eso depende de como este los reviews seddie's**

**En fin gracias por su reviews y por leerme un rato si alguien tiene ideas para este finc no duden en decírmelas, pero que se por correo, ya saben para que no se enteren de las ideas los demás lectores **

**Mi correo es…Eva_ **

**Y en mi facebook es Eva sayurii…ya saben por si en el face quieren mandarme un mensaje privado (hay una foto de un gato en mi face, adoro a los gatos jajaja¿ no se dieron cuenta?)**

**Bye =) **


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?...agradezco a todos sus reviews estoy muy contenta, si van a mis demás historias, se darán cuenta que esta es la mas leída de todo el manojo, buena ya estoy otro lunes aquí actualizando esta historia.**

**Por cierto les juro que conté más votos Cam, que seddie, en fin…**

**Recuerden el final no depende de mi, si no de todos sus reviews con sus votaciones, no se vayan tanto sobre mi =)**

**Ahora después de la típica nota del autor a leer…**

**ICarly no me pertenece este finc es solo con animo de jugar un rato…**

Una chica rubia se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo, o al menos eso intentaba, claro asta que por instinto se dio cuenta que no estaba precisamente acostada y cómoda…

-pdgdjshjs-intento hablar, adivinaron, no pudo

-jkdksjdksdk-volvio a intentar, mientras forcejeaba, aún estaba algo adormilada así que no procesaba todavía por que era que no se podía mover y hablar, intento abrir los ojos, no veía, fue la gota que rebaso el vaso de la desesperación

-sghdshdgshd -_rayos_, pensó

-aunque lo intentes es imposible, ese nudo es prácticamente imposible de deshacer-la rubia detuvo un momento su forcejeo, mientras intentaba descifrar de quien era esa voz…y no fue asta un segundo que lo descubrió

-¿Nokc Nhokc de la guerra estelar?-pregunto demasiado dudosa de si escucho bien el timbre de la voz

-no sabia que Samantha Puckett pudiera si quiera conocer esa película-contesto la voz

-tengo un amigo que le gusta esas boberías de películas…aguarda ¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones? ¡Quieres con un demonio sacarme!, ni siquiera se si estoy sentada o acostada, es mas ni siento las piernas-comenzó a alterarse

-claro, con gusto te explico, estas sentada amarrada a una silla de manos y piernas, completamente denuda

-¿Qué?-claro esta última parte de la descripción había alterado a la rubia

-no tranquila estas vestida, en pijama, pero vestida

-ah bueno… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... ¡quieres dejarme libre quien quiera que seas!, por que dudo mucho que seas el verdadero Nokc Nhokc

-oh… claro que no, solo es un distorsionador de audio

-Freddie con un coño, sácame de esto te juro que no siento mis pies-reprocho la adolecente

-¿Cómo supiste que soy yo?

-eres el único idiota que tiene uno de eso además, en iCarly una vez los usamos

-bien, pero no me lo quitare

-¿Por qué? Te oyes ridículo

-emmm…es divertido

-Eres patético….

-no lo soy

-si…espera de nuevo me estoy yendo del tema ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Acaso quieres morir?

-¿contigo así? Toda indefensa, por supuesto…

-Buenos días Sam-expreso la morena, mientras buscaba en las cobijas de a lado a la susodicha

-¿Sam?-la morena volvió a cuestionar y al no ayarla a lado de ella supuso que ya se había levantado

-¿Sam?-volvió a repetir mientras se dirigía a la cocina, se dirigió al refrigerador y se sirvió un baso de jugo de naranja, nuevamente se pregunto donde estaría Sam así que la morena se dirigió a la habitación de ella, con un deje de desespero al no hallar a su amiga

Se sorprendió al no ver a Sam en su cama, ya era demasiada paciencia, la chica Shay comenzaba a desesperarse, dirigió su vista hacia al buro del hotel y se dio cuenta que había una nota en el, supuso que Sam dejo una nota por si alguien la quiere ir a buscar, aunque se sorprendió al ver que no lo que esperaba decía…

_Si estas leyendo Shay, espero y continúes asta el final, si no eres Carlota Shay hazme el favor de entregárselo a ella…_

_Supongo que te estarás preguntado donde esta Sam, pues es muy sencillo conmigo…_

_Ahora te estarás preguntando quien soy yo, simple, una persona que quiere mucho a Sam y que no permitirá que una persona como tu logre enamorarla, con esos discursos patéticos, no eres mas que una resbalosa…En fin no te preocupes Sam esta en buenas manos_

_¿Quieres tratar de hallarla? Inténtalo, para cuando lo agás será tarde, ella estar comiendo de la palma de mi mano…_

_Con cariño…el futuro amor de Sam…_

La castaña termino de leer la nota y en una milésima de segundo supo quien la escribió…Freddie, pensó, y antes de que yo terminara de escribir ella ya estaba en la habitación del susodicho

-¡Freddie!, despierta, ya se lo que hiciste Benson-salto furiosa mientras sacudía al chico- ¡no trates de evitarme!

-Carly… ¿que carajos te sucede?-dijo soñoliento el joven mientras se sacudía y soltaba uno que otro bostezo

-¿Dónde esta Sam? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿de que rayos estas hablando?-decía el moreno mientras se sentaba en la cama mientras bajaba a la morena de encima de el

-¿como de que hablo?, secuestraste a Sam para tus perversos deseos y para colmo me dejaste una nota

-te haz dado cuenta que tu teoría es absurda, quien secuestra a alguien, deja una nota y se queda en su cama a dormir

-te sorprendería la cantidad de gente algo ilógica, además lo pudiste haber echo para despistarme-refuto la castaña

-¿por que tendría a Sam secuestrada?

-lo escribiste-la morena señalo la carta y en seguida el castaño se la arrebato para poder leerla y abrió mucho sus ojos al ver que lo que decía la morena era real, alguien había secuestrado a Sam, pensó que Carly solo había quedado loca, pensándolo mejor prefería que Carly estuviera loca, que imaginarse a Sam con un sicópata obsesionado con ella

-¿y que tienes que decir a tu favor?

-Carly no seas ridícula, hay que encontrar al culpable Sam puede estar en peligro, es un loco además de que escribió mal tu nombre

-no hay tiempo para eso, si no fuiste tu, algo debe andar muy mal…

-de acuerdo eso me asusto un poco-dijo la rubia al escuchar aquella respuesta

-si, bueno nunca imagine que podría asustar a una Puckett, supongo que es un honor

-deja de desviar el tema ¿Qué hago aquí?

-para que veas que no soy tan cruel, te voy a decir, estas aquí así, porque me gustas y as estado muy cercana a Carly Shay de un modo que no me agrada, así que estoy aquí contigo aquí, para demostrarte que te puedo dar mas que ella

-Freddie estas siendo ridículo, ya se que tanto me puedes dar ¿recuerdas?

-allí es donde te equivocas mi querida Sam

-¿sabes?... no puedo hablar contigo con esa voz tan irritante que tienes

-¡ya te dije que es divertido!

Sam negó con la cabeza

-aun no me explico algo

-¿que?

-¿como lograste amarrarme y traerme sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

-bueno es una larga historia…

-la pequeña Sammy esta en peligro-grito de una manera desesperada Spencer al recibir la noticia

-Spencer cálmate no tenemos tiempo de dramas-dijo Carly

-¿como me pides que me calme?, con eso de que la mamá de Sam ya se volvió mas responsable, ¡me va matar cuando se entere que perdí a su hija con un loco sicópata!

-hay que encontrarla –agrego mas fuerte

-de acuerdo…vamos por Gibby y Brad tal vez ellos puedan ayudar a buscarla…-sugirió Carly tratando de tranquilizar a Spencer

La morena se dirigió al cuarto de Gibby a despertarlo mientras Spencer y Freddie llamaban a Brad, pronto la morena regreso

-¡chicos!

-¿le dijiste a Gibby?-pregunto Freddie

-Gibby no esta…

**Hola…no se si sea poco, pero tengo mucha tarea espero el jueves hacerlo mas largo, en fin… ¿que les pareció este cap.? Espero y tenga reviews…**

**Bueno cuídense y nos vemos el jueves bye =) por cierto abierta a sugerencias sobre el finc…**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hey! ¿Como dicen que les va? yo estoy muy complacida de todos sus reviews de verdad se los agradezco demasiado…por cierto ****belkis ¿de verdad estas segura de quien es el que secuestro a Sam? Hoy descubrirás si es cierto**

**Sin más a leer….**

**ICarly no me pertenece este finc es solo con animo de divertirme un rato**

-Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante, dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistían fueron a llamar a otro elefante, tres elefa…

-¡con un demonio!, ¡Benson te quieres callar!, ¡esa canción y esa voz me sacan de mis casillas-grito la rubia mientras se movía desesperadamente en su silla

-hay Sam, pensé que eras mucho mas alegre

-alegre, ¿alegre, Quién puede ser alegre es estas condiciones?-reprocho la chica

-bien… ¿sabes que?, ya tuve demasiada paciencia contigo, y créeme que _MUUUUUCHA _paciencia contigo –dijo mientras se acercaba Sam, ella se percato de su acercamiento tan repentino y sintió como toda la espina se le erizaba -¿que pasa Sam?, ¿acaso me tienes miedo?-dijo muy cerca de sus labios, ella pudo sentir su aliento muy cerca de ella

-¿Cómo que Gibby no esta?-pregunto Spencer

-no s… ¡y si el también lo secuestraron!-dijo alterada la morena

-eso seria extraño, en la nota te hubieran dicho que a el también lo secuestro-opino Freddie

-a menos…de que el la haiga secuestrado-dijo alzando su dedo Spencer

-claro eso explicaría su ausencia-afirmo Carly

-chicos, yo creo que estamos adelanto demasiado las cosas, tal vez el solo se fue a desayunar o dar una vuelta por allí, ya sabes Carly por lo de ayer-esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono suave el Castaño

-Freddie, Sam no esta, y Gibby es el único que falta aparte de ella a menos…. ¿que halla sido Brad?

Los dos morenos negaron con la cabeza

-acabamos de llamarle- comenzó Spencer

-dijo que en un momento viene a ayudar a buscarla, esta "muy preocupado"-continuo Freddie en un tono fastidioso

-entonces la repuesta es clara, fue Gibby –afirmo Carly

En ese momento se oyó la puerta golpear el mayo se dirigió a la entrada y abrió la puerta, del otro lado se podía divisar a un rubio cansado, agitado y notablemente preocupado

-¿donde esta Sam?-_vaya genio_, pensó Freddie

-a no se, podría estar ser en cualquier parte ya que la ¡secuestraron por un sicópata!-_vaya Carly si no lo decías tu lo decía yo _

-lo siento estoy algo preocupado-se disculpo el rubio

-tranquilo Brad, sabemos que fue Gibby solo falta saber donde están

-bien investiguemos- aporto Carly

-estoy de acuerdo…

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto la rubia al sentir esa respiración tan agitada cerca de ella

-¿yo? Nada

-no parece que nada, te siento muy cerca de mi

-y ¿no te gusta?

-Freddie no seas ridículo-reprocho mientras se alejaba lo mas que podía

-creo que se que paso-afirmo

-¿de que hablas?

-¿lo legró verdad?

-a no entiendo- respondió confundida Sam

-sabes que me refiero-se aparto furioso-tu haz estado demasiado tiempo con Carly, ella ya te lavo el cerebro, con esas bobas palabras que te dijo anoche

-¿Cómo diablos?

-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo-el punto aquí que eso no es cierto ella no te comprende, solo quiere acercarse a ti cargarte un tiempo como su trofeo y luego votarte, yo por el contario TE AMO-Sam se quedo un momento callada, había algo que la hizo pensar por un momento comenzaba a creerse esas palabras

-Carly no mentiría-dijo tratándose de converse mas a si misma que a el

-por dios ¿de verdad te creíste esas palabra?

-parecía honesta-dijo tranquila

-de ese modo estoy cuando chantajeo a mi madre y me salgo con la mía…

-de acuerdo según el vigilante vio salir a Gibby por hay de las 5 de la mañana-informo Carly luego de que fueran a pedir información sobre Gibby

-¿y estaba Sam con el?-pregunto Spencer

-según el vigilante salió con una chica

-ok eso no sirve mucho-aporto Freddie

En eso se acerco Brad

-acabo de preguntarle a esa señora dijo que vio a una chica y un gordito salirse en dirección a la playa

-bueno andando…

La rubia analizaba esas palabras ¿será cierto?, era lo única cosa que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, saber si lo que decía Freddy podría ser de verdad, que Carly solo eso quería un trofeo…

-no se que tanto le piensas Sam es obvió que te digo la realidad

-no importa-se sorprendió al escuchar esa respuesta

-¿que no te importa Sam?-la rubia suspiro

-quiero ser eso un trofeo, al menos ella intenta chantajearme, en cambio tu, prefieres conseguirte a una estúpida para darme celos –dijo a manera de reproche

-¿a si?

-si-Sam no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero sintió como se apoderaba de sus labios, ella se resistió todo lo que pudo, pero el lo hacia con tal salvajismo que, o era perder los labios, o corresponderle, ella opto por la dos, comenzó a besarlo, para tratar de relajarlo y que se calmara un poco esta muy rudo con ella y podía sentir sus manos manosearla por donde su pijama le dejara…definitivamente esto acabaría mal…

-Estamos cerca de encontrarla ¿llamaste a la policía?-pregunto la castaña

-si vienen para acá-contesto Freddie

-bien así será mas fácil encontrarla, estoy muy preocupado-los dos enamorados voltearon a ver Brad de manera asesina, él solo se alejo con Spencer

-creí que nos habíamos desecho de el, aquella ocasión-dijo Carly una vez que se alejaron

-lo mismo digo

-como me choca, ahora esta "muy preocupado por san"-burlo la castaña

-patético-afirmo Freddie

-¿Oye puedes tan siquiera desatarme?-pregunto Sam cuando el le dio chance para respirar

-a no,

-por que

-por que eres Sam…-antes de que ella contestara de nuevo volvió a enrollarla en sus labios, Sam se preguntaba como podía moverse tan ágilmente estando ella en esa posición, además de que esos labios no sabían a Freddie ¿será que no era Freddie? Se asusto de solo pensarlo, si no era Freddie, podría ser cualquier persona…dios que iba a hacer

Y como la escritora ya quiere acabar el Cap., hizo que todos los policías del lugar se pusieran a buscar a Sam por toda la playa, el hotel y los alrededores

-donde estará Sammy-Spencer se había comenzado a preocupar si no encontraban a Sam dentro de tres hora tendría que llamar a Pam

-tienen algún objeto que huela a ella, para ver si los perro pueden rastrearla-pregunto un policía a Freddie

-claro, sirve esto

-si-Freddie le entrego la blusa de Sam al oficial para luego extendérsela a los perros

Comenzó la búsqueda, si se trataba de un sicópata la policía estaba mas que dispuestas aunque los demás chicos esperaban que fuera Gibby, preferían eso que un loco

-los perros huelen algo vengan conmigo-el oficial se dirigió a lo que parecía ser una bodega para pescadores

Varios elementos se acercaron a la puerta para derribarla

-FBI, si está allí y tiene a una chica esta secuestrada salga con las manos en alto

-vaya que expresivo-el policía miro mal a Freddie

-estoy en un asunto oficial

-lo siento

-quiere derribar la puerta de una buena vez

-estamos esperando la respuesta-Carly se llevo una mano a la frente

-abra la puerta o lo are yo-grito Spencer

-oiga ya le…-Spencer no espero mas y pateo la puerta

-no pienso lidiar con Pamela Puckett enojada-grito pero paro en seco al ver de quien se trababa

-señor le…

Nadie escucho al policía estaban oficialmente extrañados por la escena, el al ver abierta la puerta dejo de besarla y los miro asustado

-¿Tarín?...

**Asta aquí díganme si alguno le atino al secuestrador, en fin espero sus reviews y dios quiere nos vemos el lunes **

**Bye =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?, yo estoy muy feliz de todos sus reviews y su alertas, me emocionan por cierto, ya mero salgo de vacaciones ¡wi! y me preocupa el echo de no poder subir capítulos (porque no tengo internet) pero veré como los soluciono…**

**En fin muchos se impresionaron al ver de quien se trataba el secuestrador jajaja, coff, coff ¿Quién había dicho que me estoy volviendo predecible?, jajaja en fin mucho bla, bla que ni leen así que a la historia…**

**Comercial: nadie me dice que las líneas de separación del tiempo no salen, hace poco abrí mi historia y vi que no salían, yo no se como lo pueden entender en fin los saltos de tiempo estarán indicados así**

**.**

**.**

**. ¿Ok?**

**ICarly no me pertenece esto es con ánimo de divertirme un poco…**

-No suéltenme, yo no estoy sicópata, no lo estoy-era todo lo que gritaba Tarín al ser sacada de allí esposada

-señorita estaba manoseando a esa pobre muchacha-informo el policía

-era amor, no locura-seguía gritando

-bien, dígaselo al juez-(n/a siempre quise escribir eso)

Una vez que lograron sacar a Tarín, los adolecentes fueron en busca de Sam que se encontraba siendo revisada por un paramédico, por que hasta el momento los policías no dejaban que nadie se le acercara

-¿Sam esta bien?-pregunto Freddie una vez que el paramédico se aseguro que el secuestro no paso a mayores

Sam no reaccionaba

-chicos, ¿esto es suyo?-pregunto otro policía mientras se acercaba con Gibby amarrado de manos

-¡Gibby!-gritaron y se amontonaron a lado de el, mientras susurraban una que otra disculpa por haber creído que era el secuestrador

Gibby correspondió a sus abrazos y con paso cauteloso se acerco a Sam y se agacho en frente de ella

-lo siento-musito

La rubia alzo la mirada

-lo intente, pero no pude ella te inyecto calmante y cuando trate de evitar que te llevara un estúpido guarura me amarro y acabe en la habitación de junto amarrado y vendado, sin poder hacer nada

La chica solo asintió

Carly se comenzaba a preocupar, Gibby solo correspondió al gesto, y se alejo dando la oportunidad a Freddie de colocarse en la misma posición que él,

-Sam… ¿Tarín…?

Negó con la cabeza, los chicos aun se encontraban alrededor viendo la escena, Sam estaba muy rara y lo mas probable era que Tarín hubiera propasado con ella, pero los médicos decían que ella eta bien y ella decía lo mismo entonces ¿Qué era?

-Sam… ya paso ¿si? Solo fue el sus…-La chica no dejo que Freddie terminara, se abalanzo encima de el y comenzó a sollozar

-prefería que fueras tu… ¿Qué tal si era un loco? No quería que me sucediera de nuevo, pensé que estabas jugando…-decía ella mientras estaba colgando de su cuello pero aguarden… ¿sucederle de nuevo?

-Sam, solo era Tarín, ya paso- se metió la castaña

-¿Cómo que otra vez?-soltó Freddie ella solo sollozo mas fuerte pero sin despegarse de Freddie

El castaño mejor dejo de preguntar ya abra tiempo de para hacerlo….

.

.

.

Por fin habían llegado a su suite, la rubia se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos de Freddie, mientras este la cargaba a manera de novia y entraba junto con todos a la habitación, claro con una castaña no muy contenta de que Sam este en brazos de Freddie, pero dudo mucho que ella pueda cargarla

- yo mejor me voy nos vemos mañana en el concurso de playa-dijo Brad mientras se retiraba de la habitación

Todos asintieron

Freddie se dirigió con Sam a su habitación

-aguarda-hablo Carly

-la habitación de Sam queda del otro lado-señalo la morena sin embargo este no le hizo caso y metió a Sam en su dormitorio

Carly soltó un bufido y se dirigió a la cocina todos morían de hambre por culpa de Tarín no habían ni almorzado ni mucho menos desayunado así que tranquilamente y en silencio ordenaron servicio a la habitación y se dispusieron a almorzar callados, Freddie se unió un rato después, luego de dejar a Sam en su habitación

-que día ¿no?-dijo Gibby tratando de iniciar una conversación

-si un día movido-agrego Spencer tratando de ayudar a la idea de Gibby

-¿porque Sam no me hablo? –pregunto en voz alta Carly dándole un rumbo diferente a la conversación

-estaba asustada-dijo Freddie

-pero, yo puede consolarla

-mira Tarín le dijo una sarta de tonterías de ti y todo este tiempo, además ella creyó que era conmigo con quien estaba, es normal su reacción

Asta este momento Gibby y Spencer se limitaba a ver la plática mas normal de estos últimos días entre los dos castañoss

-¿y si Tarín le chingo el cerebro? dijo Carly

-no piense así ella solo esta asustada, además tu escuchaste eso de que no quería que le volviera a pasar

-es cierto ¿como que otra vez?

-tu eres su amiga ¿no lo sabes?

-no… ¿tu?

-menos...

-creo que yo puedo responder eso-los susodichos se voltearon a ver a Spencer

-¿tu sabes?…-cuestiono Carly

-escuchen Sam un día llego a la casa algo asustada después de tres días que no iba, comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro

-¿Qué el paso?-pregunto Gibby

-el novio de su mama trato de abusar de ella mientras dormía, se sintió impotente y por primera vez Sam sintió miedo

-¿su mamá que hizo?-pregunto Carly

-lo que cualquier madre haría, lo golpeo y a palos lo corrió y luego lo demando

-por eso tenias miedo de que no encontráramos a Sam-afirmo Freddie

-si, y me alegro que solo haya sido un susto provocado por una adolecente loca

.

.

.

La noche callo y todos se fueron a acostar, el Castaño entro en su habitación y se sorprendió de que la rubia todavía se encontraba durmiendo

Se acerco a ella y se metió en su lado, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía a Sam así y le parecía maravilloso

La rubia comenzó a despertarse y se extraño al toparse con uso ojos cafés, aunque estaba oscuro la poca luz que proyectaba la ventana alcanzaba para saber que era Freddie quien tenia enfrente

-¿Benson?

-el mismo…

-dime que no me porte ridícula

-te portaste como cualquiera en un susto

-bien… ¿y Carly?-pregunto la rubia

-ya se fue a dormir

-¿Qué hora es?

-las once, princesa -sonrió

-¿dormí todo el día?

-algo así, solo parte del día que Tarín te dejo dormir

-sabes estar sedada cansa

-me imagino-ambos se envolvieron en un silencio profundo el aun estaba semi-acosatdo encima de ella y pareciera que no pensaba moverse

-Freddie… ¿podrías?-dijo señalando la situación

-claro- se movió lo suficiente, para que ella se sentara y se percato de que no estaba en su habitación

-¿que hago en tu cama?-pregunto la chica

-tenias sueño y pesabas, mi cuarto era el mas cerca, era el mío o el de Carly…deduce

-esta claro…supongo que esta molesta

-¿Quién?

-Carly…esta molesta

-para nada, esta confundida por tu actitud pero ya la calme

-¿tu?

-oye no soy tan malo como piensan ustedes, todavía pienso en ustedes como mis amigas

-¿si?

-con un carajo Sam, claro que si

De nuevo un silencio

-¿piensas quedarte a dormir? , solo te digo que es de mala suerte dormir en dos camas

La rubia sonrió

-¿quien dice?

-alguien que no quiere que te vayas- la rubia se acostó de nuevo en la cama

-bien me convenció-afirmo Sam

El de nuevo se acostó a lado de ella y el la rodeo con su brazo dejando su barbilla en su pecho

-sabes al menos debes agradecerle a Tarín que te ahorro la hueva de cambiarte de nuevo la pijama

-deja de hablar y duérmete

Sonrió y se apodero de ella en un abrazo, ambos estaban cansados, así que no se preocupo por el asunto de Sam…al menos no ahora

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Carly se dirigió a la habitación de Sam a hablar con ella aprovechando que nadie se había levantado pero se sorprendió al no ver a Sam en su cama, se dirigió a la habitación de Freddie, entro y se sorprendió al ver a Sam abrazada de Freddie mientras dormían

_¿Cómo es que años atrás me daba ternura ver esa escena?_

Cuestiono la castaña, era en realidad confuso, para ella era lo mejor del mundo que sus dos amigos se quisieran y asta se desilusiono cuando ellos le informaron que habían terminado…

Decido no levantarlos mejor se dirigió a desayunar y se sorprendió al ver a Gibby y Spencer desayunando mientras jugaban con el cereal, así que se unió a ellos, no caía nada mal actuar como niño a veces

.

.

.

Freddie comenzó a levantarse y sintió a la rubia abrazada a su tórax

-Sam, levántate-como era posible que todavía tuviera sueño, pensó

-Freddie, bebe quiero dormir –el sonrió, hacia tiempo que no lo llamaba así

-perdón Freddie-la rubia se levanto desesperada al percatarse de cómo había llamado al susodicho

-tranquila estabas durmiendo, es lógico que andas perdida

-y diciendo estupideces-agrego

Sea lo que dijera ella al Castaño no le quitaba nada la sonrisa de sus labios

.

.

.

Luego de que todos se ducharan y desayunaran, se dirigieron al supuesto concurso de playa que Brad había organizado…

-¿es enserio?-pregunto Spencer al percatarse de la gran cantidad de comida que había y un letrero que decía "concurso de comer salchichas"

-así es, pensé que seria buena idea-dijo Brad

-con un culo, es la mejor idea del mundo-dijo Sam mientras se dirigía a la mesa a registrarse

-creo que el gusto-dijo Carly, ella había hablado con Sam a si que la situación ya no estaba tan tensa con ella

-si…

.

.

.

-hola morena-dijo un rubio mientras se acercaba a Carly que se encontraba en una mesa, mientras miraba como la rubia comía por el concurso, en donde también estaba Spencer y Gibby

-hola-saludo Carly aun sin apartar la vista de Sam

El se colocó en frente de ella bloqueándole la vista

-oye, allí están mis amigos-refunfuño

-no prefieres verme a mi- sonrió

-no-dejo de sonreír

-vamos, estas muy sola y yo no quiero eso…

Del otro lado…

El Castaño se encontraba en una mesa mientras una rubia se le acerco

-hola guapo-saludo

-hola-dijo dirigiendo su vista de ella, pero luego la aparto de nuevo hacia la rubia que ansiosa comía con tal de ganar

-cuando hablo me gusta que me miren-dijo algo molesta

-¿ah?-ella se coloco en frente del Castaño mostrándole su pronunciado escote cosa que incomodo al chico…

Por su parte Sam seguía comiendo solo quedaban ella y Gibby faltaba poco para ganar pero algo la desvisto, dirigió su vista a un lado de la mesa y vio a Carly tratando de apartar a un chico, y volteo y Freddie se encontraba en la misma situación, dejo de comer ni siquiera escucho cuando el publico la aplaudió por que Gibby vomito…estaba confundida pero muy alegre al fin tenia la respuesta, al fin se iba decidir y los celos la iban a ayudar….

.

.

.

**Bueno asta aquí le Cap. esperen el próximo, voten y espero sus reviews **

**Bye =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?, perdón no me miren así, se que tarde mucho pero aquí estoy actualizando de nuevo, es que estuve en semanas de exámenes y proyectos, y no me van a dejar mentir por que fanfiction a estado un poco desierto, ya casi nadie actualiza, en verdad que los autores están en etapas finales o pasando extraordinarios jejeje en fin lamento la tardanza y aquí le traigo otro Cap. un poco largo para recompensar el tiempo perdido…**

**Un comercial: belkis me encantaría leer tus historias, espero y pronto verte por acá, Gabu gracias por tu comentario me alagas, y a los que apenas y se animaron a dejarme un Review no se preocupen su voto cuenta =) **

**ICarly no me pertenece todo es propiedad de Nikelodeon y de su autor original Dan Schneider **

-Ahh...Aush, Fredward por dios eso duele mucho-se quejaba una rubia

-ayyy…ñiaaa…Carly

-¿quieren dejar de quejarse?, ¡estamos tratando de curar sus heridas!-dijo Carly muy molesta

-sabemos que les duele pero en su culpa, ¿Cómo se les ocurre armar una riña así?

-ayyy…cállate Benson ese estúpido se lo merecía

-pudo a verte lastimado…aun mas-dijo el joven castaño mientras pasaba un algodón por el labio de la rubia

-el quedo peor…-agrego Sam

-si, Sammy y yo los hicimos picadillo-aporto el mayor de los Shay

-auuu…Carly-

-lo siento Spencer pero si no te curo se va hinchar-el mayor solo refunfuño mientras su hermana seguía pasándole el algodón con alcohol

-Sam… ¿quieres dejar de moverte? –se quejo Freddie

-no es mi culpa, ese maldito algodón arde-se defendió Sam…

-lo debiste de pensar mejor antes de hacer semejante alboroto

-¡cállate Benson!…-espeto la rubia mientras bufaba y recordaba como paso a esa escena en donde ella y Spencer eran curados por Freddie y Carly…

_Flashback _

_La rubia estaba en un debate personal, aun dudaba de quien escoger y los celos no estaban ayudando como ella quisiera…o es que no era una chica celosa o confiaba tanto en sus amigos que no los creía capaz de irse con cualquier estúpido que se les ponga en frente, sea lo que sea cierto es que no tenia ningún sentimiento que pueda compararse con celos y por mas que quisiera no sentía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a ninguno de los dos pretendientes…era oficial, la autora simple y sencillamente quería torturarla…_

_Pero luego algo paso se percato de que el que pretendía a Carly se había puesto muy agresivo con ella y es que miraba como la castaña insistía y este la agarraba con fuerza mientras intentaba sacarla de allí, pero ninguno de los presentes se percataba, o mas bien, si, pero se asían de la vista gorda…_

_-¡Sam felicidades!-su momento de análisis fue interrumpido por Brad que la volteo y abrazo como si hubiera ganando algún Oscar, pero la rubia simplemente no apartaba la vista de su amiga _

_-emmm… gracias-balbuceo mientras veía que aquel chico se había puesto mas insistente, volteo sus ojos y pudo ver a Freddie, pero era mas importante Carly, no la mal interpreten pero era claro que Freddie podría apartar a aquella rubia con respeto muy al estilo Freddie, pero Carly ella era diferente simplemente mas débil incapaz de defenderse _

_-perdón Brad- la rubia no resistió mas y bajo del pódium y se dirigió a si su amiga que en sus ojos se veía el miedo al escuchar algo que el joven le había susurrado _

_-¡Sam!- grito mientras se aparto muy rápido del joven y se dirigió justo atrás de su amiga, era un hecho ese tipo le había echo algo a su amiga _

_-disculpa Carly, pero quedamos en ir a mi departamento-hablo aquel Castaño con un acento muy amenazador _

_-yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte-al parecer a la castaña le salió fuerzas para gritarle ,claro estando detrás de Sam cualquiera se sentiría protegido, pero el Castaño no lo sabia y eso se hizo evidente cuando trato de jalar a la morena _

_-mi amiga te dijo que no va, así que aléjate -espeto la rubia con ira, hablando por primera vez desde que llego, pronto la gente se fue alejando como temiendo la reacción del moreno, y eso confundió un poco a la rubia_

_-a no te preocupes linda, si quieres tu también puedes venir-se acerco a ella y en la oreja el susurro-haríamos un excelente trió –la rubia abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo percatándose de porque Carly tenia tanto miedo ¿quién diablos se creía que era? _

_-apártate, eres un calenturiento ¿Qué acaso no tienes a nadie que te los baje? Tal vez sea por que no tiene una buena medida-se burlo la rubia _

_-uhhhhh-fue lo que los" espectadores" dijeron provocando la ira en aquel moreno _

_-¿que no sabes quién soy?-espeto con ira_

_-no, y tampoco me interesa, vámonos Carly-la rubia se dispuso a agarrar a su amiga y salir de allí, pero este la sujeto y la volteo con brusquedad_

_-a mi nadie me insulta, y vive para contarlo_

_-patético-dijo la rubia en un tono cantarín sin apartar la vista, con la otra mano se disponía agredir a la rubia pero a alguien lo impidió _

_-nadie toca a mi hermanita y mucho menos a su amiga-espeto Spencer furioso mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en las costillas al muchacho _

_El joven mostraba todo menos dulzura en su rostro, hizo chistar su dedos y en menos de lo que canta un gallo tres gorilas aparecieron atrás de el _

_-en que podemos servirle jefe-hablo uno con voz algo ronca_

_-¿jefe?-pregunto dudosa Sam _

_-alguien se atrevió a retarme y contradecirme y ustedes saben que hacer-Freddie que se paralizo un momento al ver que todo lo que pasaba se aparto de la chica y se dirigió a Sam _

_-vámonos de aquí Sam-dijo algo asustado al ver a los tres hombres dispuestos a atacar al mayor de los Shay y a la rubia _

_-a no, ustedes no van a ninguna parte sin recibir su merecido castigo-dijo aquel moreno-eso les enseñara a no meterse conmigo y que sirva de ejemplo para todos los presentes-agrego _

_La rubia no se inmuto pero Spencer moría de miedo, sabia que Sammy era poderosa, pero a pesar del gran miedo que sentía no la iba a dejar sola _

_Freddie alejo Carly por miedo a que saliera lastimada, Carly no sabia que hacer y era obvio que el tampoco…pensó en buscar ayuda tal ves Brad y Gibby pero los vio y en su rostro mucho miedo mejor ni se molesto en hablarlos. Su rubia estaba en problemas y Spencer también y aun que el ya no era tan débil no llegaba a los talones de Sam como para derribar a semejantes monstruos…_

_Pronto todo comenzó aquellos hombre se abalanzaron encima de la rubia y el Castaño, Freddie trato de correr hacia ellos pero pronto dos gorilas estaban sujetándolos tanto a el como a Carly, Freddie sentía lo mismos que Carly y era un miedo inmenso a que Sam fuera lastimada era fuerte pero dudaron que pudiera con los tres y bueno Spencer no iba a ayudar mucho…_

_La rubia hizo todo lo que pudo y aunque suene extraño Spencer estaba dándoles también pelea, la gente miraba con pánico puesto que sabían que aquellos muchachos iban a salir lastimados, pero ninguno tuvo los pantalones suficientes para ir a ayudar_

_Un silencio reino y solo se escuchaba un seseo de los dos jóvenes, pronto los que sostenían a Carly y a Freddie los soltaron huyendo del lugar, habían ganado y como en toda pelea el perdedor tendría que huir, Carly y Freddie corrieron hacia ellos mientras Carly ahorcaba a la rubia susurrándole un montón de gracias_

_-muy bien ustedes ganan, pero no por mucho…-este se fue entre todos, claro al rubia no se quedo conforme aparto a Carly y en un rápido movimiento atrajo al chico propinándole tres golpes en 3 zonas muy dolorosas cara, abdomen y bajos…_

_Fin del flashback _

Y era así como la rubia acabo en esa situación

-Carly, Freddie, Spencer y Sam-pronto todos voltearon a ver a Brad que los llamo para que prestaran atención

-siento no a verlos ayudado, pero su papa es el dueño del hotel y su padre e jefe del mío no podía darme el lujo de hacer que mi padre perdiera su empleo

-esta bien Brad no te preocupes-hablo Spencer

-¿dueño del hotel?-pregunto Carly

-si es un idiota, anda por allí buscando victimas para llevar a la cama, y lo hace con facilidad por que su padre es dueño de todos los empresarios es la máxima cabeza y usa eso de amenaza para torturar a los visitantes del hotel y a la señoritas que le atraen, solo que no contaba con que Carly tuviera un gran hermano y amiga

-es un cretino…auuu-dijo Sam

-lo siento-respondió Benson apartando el algodón del rostro de la chica

-temo que me amenazo y pido que los saque del hotel o ara que despidan mi padre

-no te preocupes Brad-dijo la rubia acercándose a el-nosotros nos vamos para que no tengas problemas-el rubio sonrió y abrazo a la rubia-gracias por cierto que fuerte eres-la rubia sonrió

-bueno demasiado sentimentalismo-hablo Carly -así que a empacar y de regreso a Seattle

-Hey perdón, pero tenia miedo-dijo Gibby apareciendo detrás de la puerta con cara apenada

-a no te preocupes Gibby a la próxima tu solo los detendrás-dijo Sam

-ahora empaca que regresamos a Seattle

-pero…

-empaca Gibby-grito Sam

-bien…

.

.

.

La rubia se encontraba en su casillero la semana del retiro había pasado y era lunes el día de regresar a la prisión como Sam le dice, estaba un poco preocupada el director franklin la hablo muy temprano a la oficina y le advirtió que si no sube sus calificaciones seria expulsada de Ridhswell, eso la traía de malas

-¡estúpido sistemas escolar!-dijo mientras aporreaba su casillero

-Sam ¿por que andas de malas?-pregunto Freddie

-el estúpido director quiere que suba mis notas o seré expulsada ¿quien coño se cree?

-no lo se, tal vez el director de la escuela-burlo el castaño, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada

-estúpido

-¡oye!

La rubia estaba dispuesta a desquitarse con el pero una sonriente Carly Shay la hizo relajarse

-¡hola Sam!

-¡hola Carls!

-Freddie-dijo la morena dirigiéndose al susodicho

-Carly-espeto él en el mismo tono soberbio que ella, la rubia se percato de eso

-no me digan siguen peleando por mi-pregunto directamente la rubia, ambos se tensaron

-bueno…si-confeso Carly

-supongo que mientras no ande con ninguno van a insistir ¿verdad?

-si-contestaron ambos

-bien…esto va ser muy estresante-ambos sonrieron mientras la rubia negaba con la cabeza

Pronto la campana sonó anunciando el inicio de la jornada escolar y el trió de iCarly se dispuso a ir a sus respectivas clases

La rubia trataba de estar concentrada, tenia que subir sus calificaciones o seria expulsada, pero le era imposible tratar de concentrarse con dos morenos viéndola fijamente y mensaje andola a cada rato, frustrada acabo las clases y se dirigió a su casillero seguida de Carly ya que la ultima hora Freddie se había ido al AV club, pero la distancia no le importo pues por mensaje la andaba friegue y friegue.

-¡Carly deben dejarme en paz!-grito Sam, mientras abría su casillero y depositaba algunos libros

-¿Por qué?-inocentemente pregunto la castaña

-necesito subir mis notas, y no puedo hacerlo porque ustedes dos no me dejan concentrar a la clase

-ah…sí… ¡claro!, Sam subiendo notas, inventa otra escusa Puckett –replico la morena mientras habría su casillero

-no es excusa Shay, el director hablo conmigo en la mañana o subo mis notas, o resulto expulsada

-¿expulsada?

-como lo oyes ¡expulsada! –dijo serrando su casillero con fuerza

-de acuerdo hablare con Freddie, tienes que subir esas notas y nosotros te vamos a ayudar ¿bien?

-Bien

-Sam, Sam- apareció Gibby corriendo

-¿qué Gibby?

-acabo de ir a visitar a mi prima Tarín en la correccional

-¿y?

-me confeso que alguien le pago para que te hiciera eso, el problema es que ella no sabe quien porque lo hizo anónimamente y le ofreció una gran suma de dinero, pero ella ahora esta en la cárcel y esta muy arrepentida de haberse dejado llevar por su ambición

-¿Qué? Pero eso quiere decir…

-tal vez fue Freddie-dijo la castaña, Sam la miro negando

-el le pago para darte celos, ¿no crees que también le pudo a ver pagado para secuestrarte? –refuto la castaña

La rubia dudo es decir Freddie aria cualquier cosa por esta con ella pero asustarla de esa manera lo cree incapaz

-Carly, Freddie no tiene nada que ver él no es tan malo-defendió Gibby

-¿por que seria malo?-pregunto Freddie mientras aparecía detrás de los casilleros

Carly lo miro

-¡tu pagaste a Tarín para que secuestrara a Sam!-acuso Carly

-¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos dices Carly? Jamás le aria algo así a Sam, le pague para darle celos no para que la secuestrara-se defendió el moreno

-Carly no acuses sin pruebas-defendió Sam

-Pero... Sam

-si no hay pruebas no acuses-repitió la rubia

-Freddie olvidaste tu USB en el club-dijo apareciendo una pelirroja detrás de Freddie

-gracias Fernanda

-Fer, odio mi nombre completo

-si claro…Fer –sonrió Freddie-a ellos son Carly, Sam y Gibby-dijo señalándolos respectivamente-chicos ella es Fer y es nueva aquí en Seattle y es también el nuevo integrante del AV club

-una chica ñoña nueva-dijo Sam algo enojada

-¿perdón?-pregunto la pelirroja

-¿acaso eres sorda?

-Sam, no seas así-regaño Freddie

-disculpa pero yo se defenderme-dijo saliendo detrás de Freddie

-huy que miedo-burlo Sam

-que rayos sucede contigo-susurro Carly…

Pronto las dos chicas estaban muy cerca retándose con la mirada, ante la mirada extraña de los presentes

-Puckett

-Crosser

Pronto las dos se sonrieron y se saludaron frenéticamente, y los presentes se extrañaron mucho mas

-acabo de volver y tu de nuevo me llamas ñoña

-perdón pero eso eres, ¿por que no me dijiste que volvías?

-no tienes que enterarte de todo lo que hago…Sam

-¿se conocen? –pregunto Freddie

-¿Qué no es obvio Benson?...ella fue mi amiga y vecina desde el kínder asta que se fue…

.

.

.

**¡Y eso es todo por hoy sorry ya me canse pronto espero subir el otro vemos y esto ansiosa por sus reviews voy por lo doscientos si! Ciento que este cap. No tuvo emoción ¿Qué opinan ustedes? A y perdón por el apellido pero no se me ocurrió ninguno y vi ese en un libro =)**

**Ayuden a esta pobre niña para cumplir su sueño de 200 REVIEWS *-***


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va?...bueno yo estoy agradecida de sus reviews, aunque esta vez fueron muy pocos ….pero en fin se acerca el final de iCarly…que triste ¿no? Pero yo creo que todo lo que inicia acaba, así que ni modos, pero mientras tanto….**

**ICarly no me pertenece, todos los personajes y la serie es de su director Dan Schneider **

-así es Sam y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, pero nos dejamos de ver cuando tuvimos que mudarnos por el trabajo de mi padre- comentaba la pelirroja mientras los chicos ingresaba al departamento de la morena

-¿sabes?...un mugre mensaje de que llegabas no me hubiera molestado-dijo Sam

-ya te dije, era una sorpresa-los chicos se sentaron en la sala mientras Carly se dirigía a buscar unas bebidas

La pelirroja se sentó en el sofá y dirigió su vista a Freddie

-¿y? ¿Como van tu y Sam?-el moreno mostro una cara confundida al no saber de que hablaba la chica

-¿Qué?-pregunto Freddie

-¡Ho!…cierto-dijo la rubia-Freddie ya no es mi novio, lo siento se me olvido ponerlo en la ultima carta

En ese instante la morena regreso con las bebidas y le entrego una a cada uno y se dispuso a sentarse en el pequeño sofá

-¿Por qué?, según me dijiste estabas muy feliz con el- comento la Fer, pero no noto la sutil mueca de Carly

-ya no lo son…-interrumpió abruptamente Carly, ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de Sam

-bueno en todo caso… ¿con quien sales ahora Sam?

-bueno...yo...no tengo…a nadie…ahora-balbuceo la rubia

-bueno…eso significa… ¿acaso sigues gustando de Freddie?

-bueno…ya Fernanda… ¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas sobre ese tema?-pregunto un poco incomoda y enojada la rubia

-bueno como miembro oficial del club seddie, tengo que estar al corriente de todo lo que pasa contigo y Freddie-Sam se paro furiosa del sillón

-¿club?... ¿que cosa?...oye escucha esos club es una tontería ¿no te parece que ya estas algo grandecita para esas cosas?-la pelirroja no se inmuto en ningún momento, y tampoco perdió la serenidad y paciencia que llevaba desde que llego al apartamento

-¿sabes Sam?...sigues siendo tan impulsiva como siempre, pero no, no me considero suficiente mayor, además tu estas también demasiado grandecita como para hacer este tipo de berrinches ¿no crees?

-eres una embustera…

-aprendí de la mejor-la rubia sonrió y los castaños miraban un poco extrañados, no era normal, su amiga nunca perdía, si había cambiado mucho, pero ella jamás dejaría de lado su orgullo, ese que siempre hacia que ella ganara, pero era como si esa tal Fernanda la trajera muy controlada

-¿bien por que no mejor hablamos de otra cosa?-sugirió la morena tratando de que el ambiente mejorara, además de que se sentía un poco incomoda con el tema –y… ¿Dónde haz vivido este tiempo Fer?...-pregunto Carly mientras sorbía su refresco

-en todas partes, papa se ha tenido que mudar varias veces, he estado en San Francisco, Florida, Miami y San Diego…

-debe ser impresionante conocer tantos lugares-aportó Freddie

-la mayoría de las veces no, ya que no logro hacer amigos, porque siempre me tengo que ir… ¿enserio ya no te gusta?-dijo la pelirroja, cambiando drásticamente el tema dirigiéndose a la rubia

-¡suficiente!...yo me voy…háblenme cuando esta loca se valla-la menor de los Shay se paro furiosa mientras subía por la escaleras y se dirigía a su habitación, Fernanda se asusto un poco por la reacción de Carly

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto inocente la chica…pero luego abrió los ojos como platos…-esta celosa-afirmo con todas sus ganas

-no Fer, ella…-la rubia fue interrumpida por la pelirroja que se levantaba drásticamente

-de Freddie… ¡oh no!... ¿acaso el creddie es posible?...-la pelirroja comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa de centro, murmurando cosas inaudibles para los chicos allí presentes

-¿siempre es así de…rara?-pregunto el moreno a su amiga

-ni te imaginas-dijo la rubia-¿quieres calmarla?...voy a ver como esta Carly-el moreno hizo una mueca-vamos Fredward-insistió

-de acuerdo pero no tardes…-al rubia subió a la habitación y entro sin siquiera tocar y allí estaba Carly sentada en su cama, con la cabeza gacha…

-¿Carly?...estas bien-hablo la rubia

-¡no!-fue la respuesta sincera de la castaña

-escucha lo siento, no sabia que Fernanda era una loca fanática del seddie

-eso no es lo que me molesta

-¿no?

-¡claro que no!... ¿sabes cuantas veces he tenido que lidiar con eso?...-la rubia la miro confundida, Carly solo suspiro y se acerco a la rubia

-todos los malditos días, oigo en los pasillos como murmuran acerca de tu y Freddie, todos los días oigo cosas como…ellos deberían regresar…son una pareja tan linda...-dijo Carly haciendo una voz empalagosa

-¡todos Sam!...y nunca me ha importado…incluso me molestan los estúpidos comentarios de Freddie y Carly son mejor pareja…Freddie y Carly... ¡arg!...me hacen querer vomitar – escupió la morena, la rubia estaba muy asustada no sabia que su amiga sintiera todo eso y mucho menos por ella

-pero me enoja mas Sam…que no haiga nada acerca de tu y yo… ¿acaso no puede a ver Cam?

-¿Cam?-pregunto la rubia

-si…Cam, Carly y Sam, ¡Cam!- grito desesperada

-escucha Carly…no importa lo que diga la gente…yo siento algo por ti, se que también lo siento por Freddie…pero… ¿acaso no es suficiente?

La morena la miro con furia, como si hubiera dicho algo totalmente fuera de lugar

-¿suficiente?...Sam ¿crees que eso me hace sentir mejor?...el hecho de que tenga las mismas probabilidades de conquistarte… ¿crees que me ara sentir mejor?...al contario me hunden mas…nunca había sentido algo así por nadie…y la primera vez que lo siento soy casi rechazada…creo que la vida me esta dando una lección por ignorar y rechazar tantas veces a Freddie

La rubia se quedo callada…no sabia que mas decirle, era obvio que no podía consolarla y menos sabiendo que si lo hacia podría confundir a Carly…y no quería eso… ¡no mas!

La castaña parecía tratar de calmarse se había alterado demasiado y eso no la ayudaba, no sabiendo que es asmática

-Carly…no se que decirte

-pues yo si… ¡estoy harta!-grito-ya me canse de este estúpida guerra en donde al parecer tengo las de perder, estoy harta de mirarte y pensar que quizá me puedas amar, no te quiero compartir y mucho menos con Freddie, ¡así que decide!-la rubia trago saliva

-¿Qué?

-¡que decidas!...o lo hago yo por ti

-no entiendo

-¡diablos Puckett!…ya me canse de espera o me dices ahora a quien quieres mas, o te ahorro la molestia de pensarlo

-¿Cómo?

-me rindo…-la rubia abrió sus ojos-así como lo oyes, o me dices ahora que me amas y que gane yo por encima de Freddie, o simple y sencillamente me olvido de ti, y aunque me duela me alejo de ti y de Freddie para que puedan entablar una relación

-pe…pe…ro...-tartamudeo Sam

-¿y bien Sam?…

_**Hey asta aquí…sorry por dejarlo así se que es algo corto pero mi madre no me deja acercarme mucho a la compu por que tengo mi ojito rojo por una infección, pero prometo que el otro será un poco mas largo…**_

_**Preguntas trascendentes…**_

_**¿Qué dirá Sam?**_

_**¿La loca fanática del seddie juntara a Sam y Freddie?**_

_**¿Quién será el que esta detrás del secuestro de Sam?**_

_**¿Los Cam´s votaran lo suficiente para lograr que esto acabe en Cam?**_

ESTAS PREGUNTAS SE RESOLVERAN EL EN PROXIMO CAP. NOS VEMOS =)

AGRADSCO A GUEST POR SER UN FIEL LECTOR, A BELKIS Y A SEDDIETTE…Y A TODOS LOS DEMAS POR SUS REVIEWS…AYUDENME A LELGAR AL 200…=)


	15. cam vs seddie

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que le va?...**

**Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a GUEST por ayudarme y mucho a llegar a los doscientos reviews **

**Por cierto aparte un breve comentario JanethAragon gracias por la ayuda del conteo de votos, no deberías de preocuparte por un fraude o algo así, yo llevo el control por mi cuenta de fanfiction además de mi Hotmail que se me hace mas fácil y certero contar los votos…gracias y no te preocupes esto será justo **

**Si mas buena lectura…**

**ICarly no me pertenece todo es de su creador original Dan Schneider… **

¿Alguna vez se han sentido impotentes?, o incluso confundidos, temeroso de hacer cualquier movimiento infalso, claro son la reacciones normales ante un ultimato y era exactamente como se sentía Samantha Puckett, al tener la fija mirada de su amiga aguardando por una respuesta de su anterior pregunta, no podía moverse, no podía siguiera parpadear esta muy asustada y nerviosa que juraría que una hoja de papel era mas oscura que ella

-¿y bien Sam? –la castaña hizo la misma pregunta que hace unos momentos, y obtenía l misma respuesta…nada…simplemente nada por que su amiga ni siquiera respiraba

-amm…bue…no…yo…-nada de nuevo la rubia no decía nada solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido temerosa de cualquier reacción por parte de la morena

-vamos Sam…puedes hacer esto menos complicado solo decídete-y allí estaban las palabras mágicas la rubia rápidamente agarro su color de piel y pronto cambio de nuevo aun rojo intenso…era oficial la rubia estaba molesta…tomo la mano de su amiga y bajo corriendo las escaleras junto con ella estaba tan molesta que ni chance de chistar le dio a su amiga, bajo y se percato que Fernanda ya estaba menos alterada y solo conversaba con Freddie este al ver a sus amigas se levanto del sofá provocando que Fer virara a ver donde este veía

-tu vienes conmigo…-la rubia tomo la mano de Freddie y jalaba a ambos afuera del departamento, Sam al ver que Fernanda los seguía cerro la puerta

-tu te quedas allí-ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras encendía el televisor y se disponía a verlo

-Sam ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-grito la morena al ser arrojada junto con Freddie a los pasillos del Bruswell plaza

-¿¡que me pasa! Pasa… que estoy cansada tu me acabas de dar un ultimato, quieres que de una buena vez decida entre tu y Freddie y no lo soporto….

Freddie por su parte no sabia que decir el era el menos enterado de la situación

-¿de que diablos hablan?-pregunto Freddie

-Carly quiere que escoja…ahora

-¿tu que piensas?

Carly se quedo callada al igual que Sam para escuchar la respuesta del moreno

-oye se que estas muy confundida…-suspiro –que piensas que de alguna manera sientes una atracción sexual hacia Carly y que bueno no comprendes tus hormonas…pero escucha, creo que Carly se merece una respuesta después de todo ella esta igual de enamorada que yo de ti, y se como se siente…-se acerco a la rubia y al tomo de las manos-se que se siente estar enamorado y no saber si alguna vez vas a gustarle de igual manera a esa persona ya me paso dos veces precisamente con las dos chicas con las que menos me imagine…pero a pesar de todo yo esperare tu respuesta, y lo que tu elijas esta bien para mi…somos amigos los tres y se que Carly también estará contenta con tu respuesta…

Las dos amigas sonrieron Freddie era el que siempre media en sus peleas y esta vez no era la excepción, mostraba un carácter tierno y muy encantador

Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo, pronto el apartamento se abrió mostrando a un adulto y una adolecente parados en el marco de la puerta

-awww….-los tres se separaron y sonrieron, la rubia cambio su semblante esto tenia que acabar hoy saco su celular y ante la mirada extraña de los presentes tecleo unas cuantas cosas

Pronto estaban sentados Spencer, Gibby y Fernanda en el sofá grande y Carly y Freddie permanecían uno a cada extremo en los sofás pequeños y ella había quitado la mesa del centro para poder pasarse con libertad

-¿estas segura de esto Sam?-pregunto Gibby a la rubia, ella asintió y el se dispuso a hablar

-bueno tenemos a una loca conocedora y cargadora del seddie y a un hermano conocedor y cargador Cam…ambos defenderán a sus respectivos bandos es decir Fernanda apoyara a Freddie, y Spencer a Carly, yo seré el mediador y Sam la juez, ella escuchara atentamente cada bando deducirá y elegirá aun ganador… ¿están todos listos?...-todos asintieron

-de acuerdo que la guerra Cam vs seddie comience…para empezar ambos dirán algo que hallan echo por Sam…y corre tiempo tienen 5 minutos…cada bando comenzó a platicar mientras Sam paseaba por toda la sala estaba mas que nerviosa pero esperaba que esta absurda idea funcionara

-muy bien es todo… ¡Spencer dije que es todo!-el gordito regaño al ver que este seguía susurrándole cosas a la morena

-de acuerdo las damas primero Carly…

-bueno una vez Sam y yo estábamos enojadas por que ella había manchado mi ropa con jamos y ella quería lamer mi blusa por que consideraba pecado mortal dejar el jamos desperdiciado así que deje que lamiera mi blusa…-todos se quedaron callados mientras Spencer se daba un golpe en la frente

-estamos perdidos…-susurro el mayor de los Shay

-emmm bueno gracias Carly -Gibby torpemente desvió su vista y se dirigió a Freddie

-Freddie tu turno- al rubia aun no quitaba su vista de asombro

-bueno…recuerdo una vez que Sam estaba muy triste por que su novio pete por el que había echo muchas cosas, la había engañado y le dijo que ella era parte de una puesta ella estaba muy triste, y Carly no estaba en su apartamento así que la consolé e incluso bueno ella sabe que paso esa noche…

La rubia sonrió al escuchar eso…

"pete es un tonto"…."tu mereces algo mejor"….

Esas fueron algunas de las palabras que recibió de parte del castaño y Fernanda comenzó a brincar por era mas que obvio que ellos habían ganado la primera ronda…

-bueno Sam ya los escucho y ella no les dirá que piensa asta el final así que automáticamente vamos a la segunda pregunta ¿Qué es lo que mas odian de Sam?...tienen que ser sinceros ella evaluara su capacidad de decirle la verdad a pesar de que sea malo….corre tiempo-ambos comenzaron a cuchichear de nuevo mientras la rubia platicaba con Gibby…

-¡alto!...Carly tu turno

-bueno odio que siempre me lleve la contraria…Sam sonrió

"Sam no vayas por allá"

"deja de apretar el botón rojo…. –¡No!"

"-no deberías espiar a Freddie en su primera cita….somos muy malas…"

"te dije que es grosero"

"Sam ¿quieres hacerme caso?"

-muy bien Carly…Freddie te toca

-bueno hay veces que yo odio sus insultos…

"eres la Reyna de los tarados"

"tu eres demasiado tonto"

"nerd"

"mándanos la dirección de la institución mental donde estas y halla lo tendrás"

"tu nunca aportas ideas interesantes"

"eres un tonto"

Todos los presentes rieron menos Freddie que se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero

-bueno, dijo Gibby vamos con la tercera pregunta ¿Qué creen que Sam no soporte de ustedes?

Cinco minutos después

-Carly…

-bueno creo que no soporta que sea muy metiche y mi constante histeria

-olvidaste decir tu limonada…-la morena le dedico una mirada asesina mientras Sam se encogía de hombros y los presentes reían…

"atrévete si no lo intentas no sabes que podría pasar"

"no me digan que me calme…solo me alteran mas"

"¡tengo demencia espacial!"

"¿te esta molestando Sam?...-le dijo a Sam mientras se ponía en medio de ella y Tarín"

"¿quieres limonada?... ¡urg!... no ¡que asco!

Los demás soltaron una risita

-Freddie tu turno-dijo Gibby

-bueno ella odia mi hobbies…

"deja de jugar con muñecas"

"Bebe"

"quítate de aquí jala cables"

"¡au...!…duele… ¿Qué Sam?...su voz…"

-como esperas que no odie eso tontos muñecos de la guerra estelar –dijo la rubia mientras el rodaba los ojos

-bueno yo abrase a Nokc Nhokc-dijo Spencer…

-a mi me encanta ese personaje-dijo Fernanda-aunque también la princesa es hermosa

-tu también Fernanda…odio esos personajes- todos rieron

-bueno…siguiente pregunta-dijo Gibby aunque mantenía la vista en Fernanda

-¿cuál es el mejor momento de sus vidas con Sam?

Luego del breve tiempo…

-Carly…

-Cuando Sam y yo estamos en el andamio de limpieza ella me rescato cuando me caí apunto de la muerte, ella a pesar de no tener muchas fuerzas junto el valor suficiente y me jalo de regreso con ella, se que no es el momento mas lindo pero para mi fue especial, por que fui salvada por mi mejor amiga, que dejo de lado su miedo para evitar que callera 20 pisos

-awww-las dos chicas sonrieron

-Freddie…"recuerda tu primera vez" fue lo que escucho Gibby que le dijo Fernanda al oído… ¿Cómo sabia eso?...

-bueno Sam y yo compartimos un momento muy especial el día que nos hicimos uno solo, el día en que nos demostramos el mas sincero amor, y Sam sabe de que hablo

La rubia sonrió no necesitaba que el lo explicara ella sabia que el hablaba de aquella noche en la que ella se entrego a el

-ya entendí Benson…-el joven le sonrió a Sam mientras esta se sonrojaba un poco ante la mirada tierna de casi todo los presentes…

-bien eso asido todo ahora ella entrara a la habitación de Spencer y en quince sabremos quien fue el ganador…

La rubia entro a el cuarto deambulaba de un lado a otro, rogando que por primera vez su corazón se abriera, recordaba lo dicho por Carly Freddie, ambos tenían una mirada adorable cada vez que hablaban de ella…

"-¿Por qué acaso estarías celosa?-pregunto Freddie, mientras se ganaba una mirada fulminante por parte de la rubia y Carly analizaba a Sam rogando que en verdad no tuviera celos su amiga"

"-¡soy gay!-la castaña lo soltó tan de golpe, que por un momento la rubia casi se desmaya"

"¿me vas a romper el brazo verdad?...solo para salir del hoyo"

"yo soy Carly…y yo Sam y esto es… ¡Carly!

"-bien y te parezco ya sabes sexi-Sam trago saliva al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga

-¿acaso que estas coqueteando conmigo?"

"tal vez cuando tu seas mas normal…o tu anormal"

"-prefería que fueras tu… ¿Qué tal si era un loco? No quería que me sucediera de nuevo, pensé que estabas jugando…-decía ella mientras estaba colgando de su cuello pero aguarden… ¿sucederle de nuevo?"

"eres encantadora Shay…"

"te amo"

La rubia suspiro ante los recuerdo esto va ser mas difícil de lo que pensé…

.

.

.

**Hey soy yo…adivinen este es el penúltimo Cap.…el siguiente es el ultimo…y también es su ultima oportunidad de votar así que voten…y esperen el final…gracias por su reviews y bye =) **


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hey! ¿Cómo dicen que les va? Al fin logre empezar con mi glorioso final…jajaja, me tomo un poco de trabajo ya que al ser el final debía aclarar cosas, y ajustar ideas a demás de dejar todo claro y un final feliz…ya saben al estilo "vivieron felices por siempre"…jajaja**

**Espero y los que hayan perdido este pequeño "combate", (por así decirlo)…me dejen un Review sin rencores ni ninguna ofensa, y por favor no me maten...**

**Y para los ganadores FELICIDADES espero y les guste su final cursi…jajaja….**

**Agradecimientos al final….ya saben para despedirme de ésta historia…. ¡espero y los lean!...me mate mucho escribiéndolos….**

**Bueno sin mas….**

**ICarly no me pertenece todo es de su único creador Dan Schneider….**

**Capitulo final…Game Over **

-usted le pago a Tarín, usted señorita, fue y tiene el descaro de llamarse amiga de la secuestrada-grito un oficial, mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza

-¿Qué?...ustedes no pueden acusarme así…soy menor de edad y ¡exijo un abogado!-grito una chica pelirroja de unos dieciséis años de edad

-¿abogado?…-el otro oficial rio- con las pruebas que tenemos estarás un largo tiempo en la correccional para menores-bufo mientras se acercaba a la chica por atrás- un muy largo tiempo en la correccional para menores-agrego detrás de ella en un susurro mas cercano, que hizo estremecer a la pelirroja

-¿correccional?-la chica trago saliva

…

-¿ella ira a la correccional?- pregunto Sam al policía que tenia enfrente

-si, recién la acabamos de interrogar, ella confeso que soborno a aquella chica, y todo por algo de que el seddie no podía morir y Carly lo estaba logrando-dijo el policía un poco confuso de recordar lo dicho por la chica

-¡no puedo creerlo!...-bufo Carly, que se encontraba junto con todos en la jefatura

-esa loca…-musito Freddie

Sam por su parte se encontraba callada, después de todo que te digan que una de tus amigas de la infancia pidió que te secuestraran, y torturan de una manera extraña, no era para andar lanzando comentarios

-¿Sam?-llamo Gibby a la aludida que seguía allí parada sin decir nada

-¿he?-dijo apenas reaccionando, pero aun tenia rastros de no saber que pasa

-estas bien-continuo preguntando el gordito

-¿ahh?...si…-musito la rubia ante la mirada confusa de todos –solo que bueno acababa de reencontrarme con ella, y bueno a penas esta mañana me caía bien-agrego Sam- no me siento cómoda es todo- dijo al no saber como expresarse

-de acuerdo…

Pero… ¿Cómo habían arrestado a Fer?... ¿Sam al salir eligió a alguien?...si es así ¿a quien?...bueno retrocedamos un poco la historia hasta en el momento en donde Sam entro aquella habitación dispuesta a elegir a uno de sus amigos…

…

La tensión se tocaba en el ambiente de la sala de los Shay, primero se encontraba el gordito, formulando algunas sospechas en su cabeza al ver y conocer a la tal Fernanda, la susodicha por su parte se encontraba realmente emocionada, y quien no, siendo la presidenta del club seddie y a penas y un día de convivir con los chicos y se encontraba con algo, que según ella muchos quisieran ver en vivo y persona, pero ella esta loca…así que bueno…

Freddie por su lado se encontraba muy nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que peleaba por una mujer y la situación no era la más cómoda, pues peleaba con Carly, y aunque en un momento se confió demasiado, ahora no estaba tan seguro…

Carly bueno ella estaba muy confundida, tenia muchas esperanzas, demasiadas, estaba en realidad conmocionada, ella había sido muy buena amiga con ella, su incondicional, y esperaba ser mucho mas que ello, además de que era la primera vez que ella sentía amor, y no solo atracción física…

Y bueno Spencer, el solo rogaba por que todo saliera bien y ellos pudieran arreglar sus asuntos sin tener que actuar en su papel del "adulto responsable"…

Sus pensamientos, ilusiones, sospechas y rarezas fueron interrumpidos por varios golpes en la puerta del apartamento de la morena

-¿Fernanda Crosser?-pregunto el oficial que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta

La morena negó-es ella-señalo a la chica pelirroja para de un lado de la puerta

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida…solo se alcanzo a escuchar un breve "oh, oh" por su parte mientras salía corriendo por toda la sala ante la persecución del oficial

-¡yo no hice nada!-grito detrás de la barra de la cocina, siendo rodeada por el policía

-esta usted arrestada por el secuestro de Sam Puckett en complicidad con Tarín Gibson-grito el mientras corría a atraparla, los chicos por su parte estaban confundidos viendo la escena que montaba el policía

-¡que diablos pasa aquí!-grito Sam al escuchar el ruido proveniente de la sala

-esta chica participo en su secuestro-contesto el oficial señalándola…

…

Y es así como llegamos a la jefatura, el interrogatorio, y la liberación de Tarín tras ser condenada pero con fianza, fianza que pago su papa sin dudar

-hola-saludo Tarín al salir de las celdas de la correccional juvenil

Gibby les había pedido que lo acompañaran a esperarla, ella era su prima, y su papa y tío no podían pasar por ella

-hola-Gibby la saludo con un poco de molestia y decepción en su voz.

La pelirroja, noto el tono de su voz y las miradas de todos no pasaron desapercibidas

-escuchen, se que nunca nos llevamos bien-dijo dirigiéndose a Carly y Sam –pero yo quisiera que todos ustedes me perdonaran, se que no fue correcto aceptar el dinero de Freddie y mucho menos el de Fernanda, pero bueno yo soy un poco ambiciosa- sonrió- ¿podrían perdonarme?-pregunto de nuevo

Todos se miraron entre si, si algo caracterizaba a los chicos de iCarly era que no eran rencorosos y perdonaban a la gente que realmente se lo merecía en este caso…Tarín…

…

-¡yo soy Carly!

-¡yo soy Sam!

-y esto es…iCarly-gritaron las chicas muy animadas

-como podrán ver el día de hoy iCarly tiene una invitada-hablo Sam

-y su nombre es Tarín- terminó con la frase Carly-prima de nuestro querido ¡Gibby!-agrego Carly

-¿y donde esta Gibster?-pregunto Sam

-esta secuestrado…-dijo Tarín, todos la miraron mal

-¿Qué?...mi mamá dijo que necesita ayuda con las compras y los secuestro-todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio…

…

-¿viendo las estrellas?-pregunto Freddie a Sam

-nop…-negó la rubia-pensando…

-¿en el que?

-en que voy a hacer con ustedes

-¿aun estas confundida?...-pregunto el moreno

-no…me doy cuenta que nunca lo estuve-dijo la rubia

-¿nunca?-dudo el chico

-nunca…-afirmó

-¿y entonces en que piensas?

-en como se lo diré a Carly-dijo bajando la cabeza

El moreno perdió el color de su piel

-¿a Carly?

-no será fácil romperle el corazón a mi amiga…la pregunta es si será lo correcto

El moreno enseguida capto las indirectas de la rubia

-¿hablas enserio?-pregunto Freddie

-nunca fue mutuo…siempre pensé que era correcto, que todo debería ser así pero, ¿Cuándo he seguido las reglas?-dijo la rubia ignorando la pregunta del moreno, el por su parte se coloco atrás de ella mientras esta le daba la espalda-te responderé nunca, nunca he seguido lo lógico, nunca he sido así, ¿por que entonces comenzaría contigo?, tal vez Carly sea espacial, muy linda, y demasiado atenta conmigo, pero siento que no esta bien, que no seria correcto y por una extraña razón, con ella no quiero romper las reglas…no quiero…-el rodeo la abrazo por la espalda

-pero contigo, podría romper todo e incluso ser la niña normal que tanto pides…lo que sea

-no quiero eso, Sam tuve tanto miedo de perderte, y ahora no pienso soltarte nunca

Ella se soltó de su agarre y giro a verlo…

-no puedo decirle a Carly…-dijo abatida la rubia

-ella entenderá…

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, el la apodero entre sus labios demostrándole el mas grande el amor, el que paso por todo…después de todo…donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan…

Carly despego su mirada de aquel ventanal en donde vio a sus amigos hablarse y besarse con tanta pasión, no necesitaban decírselo ella lo sabia, había perdido, pero al menos lo había dado todo, todo por ella…y no sabia tal vez el destino algún día le daría la oportunidad de ser ella, que evapore todas esas cenizas…

Fin…

**Logre terminar ¡si!...estoy emocionada y con mucho miedo de que no les haya gustado mi corto final **

**Ahora los agradecimientos **

**Primero que nada a los seddie's por votar…por que ellos al ser mayoría lograron un final seddie **

**A los Cam's también por sus reviews y por sus consejos **

**A todos los que me amenazaron**

**A los que me aconsejaron**

**A los que me agregaron a favoritos**

**A los que me saludaron**

**A los que me amaron **

**Y a los que odiaron mi historia…**

**A todos enserio…por su apoyo un saludo cordial a cold-princesszzzz por dedicarme una historia…por cierto recomiendo…**

**A Guest un fiel lector y seguidor **

**En fin a todos…espero y sigan leyendo mis historias…y que el espíritu por escribir iCarly no se muera independientemente de la pareja a la cual le vayan…**

**Nos leemos bye =)**


End file.
